Two Worlds Collide
by KatikaVoid
Summary: Kagome is a miko that comes from the war-torn lands of the east, ruled by the cruel hand of Lord Naraku. Sesshomaru is the western lord who vowed to destroy Naraku, long ago. Kagome asks to aid in his quest. Sesshomaru agrees with a few conditions, but will he continue to keep her by his side when he learns of her dark past? Or will he be forced to kill her?
1. Prologue

Prologue

The city lights were dim; stretched out by the dense miasma that suffocated the tall, steel buildings. Dark alley ways were filled with the sounds of homeless demons, crying out for food, water, and blood. Kagome held her mother's hand a little tighter as they walked, keeping an eye out for the monsters she was warned about . The kind of monsters that had killed her grandpa and younger brother. Kagome's mother, Emi, kept her sight straight ahead, with a look of steel on her face. Her mother had miko powers, which had been passed down onto Kagome. The reason they were both still alive.

Mikos, in the eastern land, are a rare commodity. If someone was found out to have great spiritual powers, they would instantly be sent to the ruling castle for a source of power. Chained up, repeatedly provoked to emit their energy until they were spent of their powers. They would be repeatedly raped until they produced several offspring that continued the great miko lineage. Emi, however, caught the attention of Lord Naraku.

She was placed out of bounds of the mass power distribution, and was used as Naraku's personal power source. Many nights, Kagome was left alone while her mother _entertained_ Naraku. She would be left with nothing but her thoughts in her mother's darkened quarters, and the echoing shrieks that whispered through her window. Reading frequently kept her mind off such dark thoughts, and enlightened her to the history that caused this bleak life for her in the first place, it was a small comfort.

Hundreds of years ago, two powerful lords of opposing lands began a great war that persists to this day. The lord of the West, Lord Sesshomaru, was unhappy with the Lord of the Easts, Lord Naraku, frequent trespassing and ruling methods. Lord Naraku wanted to join forces for complete world domination, but Lord Sesshomaru had no interest in this, and told Lord Naraku that he was to never step foot on the western territories again, or he would be killed. Naraku took this as a challenge and vowed to Lord Sesshomaru that he would take something dear to him. Lord Sesshomaru scoffed at such an idea, claiming he had nothing to him that he would hold so dear. This, however, was a lie.

Lord Sesshomaru had a young ward, whom he protected with all his might, despite her being a human. Many of the officials in his castle were wary, even disgusted with such a lowly creature taking residence in their demon village, especially in the castle. When they would voice their grievences, the powerful lord would give them a piercing glare, and warn them of what would happen should they question his decisions again. So they would whisper to one another, making sure Lord Sesshomaru never heard their distaste for the young girl. Lord Naraku had heard of the little girl who had gained the daiyoukai's protection, and found an excellent way to make him suffer.

In the dead of night, Lord Naraku sent his puppet to the western castle. It slipped in, undetected, as it only smelled of earth and smoke. It had no problem finding the girl's room, that was protected by not one, but two guards. Like two warning signs that brought threat to the very thing they were to protect. They were dead before they could sound the alarm. The next morning, all any one could find, was the mutilated servants, and a patch of hair from the little girl. She was gone.

Lord Sesshomaru was furious, and despite his cold face, his eyes bled a deep crimson; everyone in the castle knew this loss of the girl he protected had sent him into a insatiable blood lust. He launched a full attack on the eastern lands, and dismantled the known trade routes into the main cities, leaving the region in ruins. To this day, while there were a few scuffles on the border, and they were technically at war, but they were at a stale-mate.

Occasionally, Kagome would hear loud explosions outside the borders of the city, but her mother assured her that the mikos had created a barrier long ago that they maintained through the ages with each generation. They would be safe, so long as they stayed within the barrier. The barrier that was maintained by draining the life forces from various mikos.

"Ah, Kagome, we're almost there." Emi said softly, looking down at her daughter. She was nearly sixteen, and would soon have a target on her back. Which is why they were currently escaping. Emi could handle the various abuses from the monstrous lord, but she could not handle him laying his hands on her daughter. Thus, on the guise of getting a few things from the market, Emi had taken the quickest route to the border. Naraku would be there any moment. He had eyes everywhere.

"Mama, where are we going?" Kagome asked quietly, trying to keep under the radar of the demons around her.

"We are going to grandpa's old home in the forests. A beautiful shrine, protected by charms. It should still be untouched. It's right over those mountains." Emi pointed to the the glowing sunset past the jutted rocks and dense forest in the distance, that cut through the hazy purple fog.

Kagome looked up at her mother nervously. "I thought Naraku wanted us to stay in the castle, mama?" Emi's eyes hardened.

"No matter what, Kagome. You need to find that shrine. Naraku is a monster, and will do anything to steal that radiant light you hold within you." Emi stopped right at the gate, where a small opening had been carved into the bottom of the wood, and into the ground beneath it. The yelling intensified around them, and the dreary moaning turned into vicious howling. He had finally realised they were missing.

"You must find your way, Kagome. Go to grandpa's shrine, my old home, and start a life free of this misery." Emi cupped her daughter's face, and pressed their foreheads together.

"Come with me! We can go together! I won't leave without you, mama!" Kagome's eyes welled up, and she held her mother tightly. Emi soothed her hair, aware of the voices growing louder.

"You must Kagome. This place holds no future for you. I love you more than anything, my sweet star. I will follow along when I get another chance to escape, but for now, you must leave and never return. " Before Kagome knew it, she had been pushed through the narrow hole, nearly too small for her. "Now go, Kagome! Run!"

Kagome hesitated, but her mother had already disappeared. A large red eye peeked through the opening, blinking at her. "I have found you, little Miko! Come to me, and I shall treat you well in my home, just like your mother!" Her heart leaped into her stomach, and her legs made her scramble up and run for dear life. She thought of nothing until she reached the forest, and her legs nearly gave out. Her chest and legs burned, but nothing more than her heart.

Sliding against a thick tree, she slowly curled into a dugout between two large roots. Her mother would come for her, right? She would be safe. Naraku liked her mother too much to kill her... Kagome's eyes blurred, and her heart wrenched. It knew the truth of her mother, one she could not quite allow her mind to believe. Naraku killed all who disobeyed. She sobbed into the small bag she carried. What would she do, alone in this forest? She relied on her mother so much for food, shelter, warmth. She knew nothing of survival. Her mind raced, her hope soared and plummeted throughout the night, until she finally became too exhausted, and sleep finally overcame her senses.


	2. Collision

**Chapter One**

Collision

Kagome breathed in the damp, crisp air deeply, listening to the soft chirps of birds around her. It was cold on the elevated shrine, but the warm cup of jasmine tea fought off the chilly morning. It was her hour of reflection, the hour the sun chased away the night.

When she had first arrived to the shrine, she had found it in a sorry state; moss covered the roofs, and entry steps, the walls were splintered and peeled, and cobwebs covered nearly every inch within. It took nearly two years for her to restore it completely. In the time that she had finished, she had found a massive array of weapons and sutras. She frequently used her favorite, the long bow, and a small dagger that she kept in her sash at all times.

Over the past five years, Kagome had grown stronger with not only her abilities as a miko, but as an archer. She was even learning how to infuse her powers into her weapons through the old scrolls her grandfather had left in his study. A small grin caught her face as she remembered her blue flare of holy energy, nearly causing the entire shrine to burn down . She was thankful no one was around to see that. Her mother would have scolded her and laughed, telling her how proud she was for attempting to improve her skills. Her smile faded away, and her heart twinged. She missed her mother dearly.

While Kagome had given up hope that her mother would ever come find her, and even accepted her death, she still felt there was a hidden purpose within her. She was a gentle soul, but she knew Naraku must be destroyed. She heard many tales, from the injured travelers she tended, how much worse the city had gotten. Many died every day from the lack of water and food in the region, including small children. Animals had been over poached, rivers sucked dry, the once great eastern lands were now desolate. She wanted to do everything she could to help the people of the city. Especially since she had made it out alive, and continued to thrive.

Kagome took another deep inhale, hoping to clear her mind a bit more before the sun rose. She would need to hunt for some food today. Luckily, the poisonous miasma of the east did not reach the forest surrounding her shrine. Everything the miasma touched, either died, or became severely mutated. On her journey to the shrine, she saw boars with several eyes, doe with split heads, and even spiders with glowing teeth. Why the miasma didn't effect her, she did not know.

Her skin began to warm through her shrine maiden robes, and she opened her eyes to view the magnificent sun that bled through the mountains, painting the sky with bright oranges, and reds. Kagome smiled. It was time to start the day. She finished the rest of her tea, and began the preparation for the day's hunt. Strapping her bow and quiver to her back, and patting the hard dagger in her sash, she began making her way down the shrine's many steps.

-S-

His fangs ached with need for a fresh kill; too many moons had he gone without feasting. The massive load of paperwork and strategic planning went along with being a war lord left little time for such trivial matters. Everyday, he was informed of refugees from the eastern lands, and everyday, he needed to make sure the proper steps were taken to insure they were not spies. If it were without risk, he would have ripped that pathetic eastern hanyou's throat out already. Alas, it would cause massive injury to his soldiers and commoners to barge in without a plan. He still had to figure out how to get his soldiers through the miasma without their flesh falling off.

"Hn." He forced politics from his mind, and focused on the forest. He was far from the castle, and far from the everyday responsibilities. No one knew he came here for his hunts, and he intended to keep it that way. His closest adviser, Jaken, was nearly enough to drive the most level-headed demon insane. The miserable toad never knew when to keep his mouth shut.

He enjoyed the sodden air of the forest, it was much better than the pollution filled city that mildly clogged his senses. The small demons in this forest, ate the untainted animals, and in turn, were generally much better tasting than the meat sold in the city. He was one of the few demon lords who still hunted their own meals, a tradition seemingly lost over the centuries. He almost rolled his eyes at the weak excuses of nobility in his castle, relying on others to bring them their food. Pathetic.

A large spike of energy caught his attention; it sizzled against his aura and caused his inner beast to roar to life. The beast had been quiet, other than the occasional whine for food, but now It was telling him to find the source of this power. Sesshomaru was not fond of listening to his beast, for he was more refined than a lesser demon who blindly allowed it's beast free roam, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him. This source of power might provide him with some entertainment tonight.

He sped through the trees with grace, a blur to most humans, but pretty average for demons. No where near the fastest he could run. Soon he came across the residual sparks of the energy blast he had felt. He looked out into a large clearing, spotted with tall grass, various wildflowers and small stream. On one side of the stream, was a woman in miko garb, on her knees cleaning a large boar with an arrow jutting out of it's heart. This didn't make sense.

How could such a small girl, a _human,_ cause such an immense blast of energy? He continued to watch her curiously. She didn't seem powerful, especially with how small she was. She was barely tall enough to reach his chest. She was also rather thin, as if she had been starved. As he studied her more, and he became more relaxed, he noticed her soft humming, mingled with the ripping flesh of her kill. An odd, but somewhat pleasing combination. He sniffed the air subtly, and his inner beast growled with pleasure. Jasmine, lilies, citrus, and sweet grass. Yet another peculiar feature of the girl.

Most humans did not smell so... tantalizing. It was familiar in a way he could not quite remember. The girl began to turn, looking for her bag behind her. Her face made his eyes widen. She... She looked nearly identical to Rin.

A rush of memories washed over him, including the scent he swore he would not forget, mint, citrus, and sweet grass. His eyes bled red, and his beast howled loudly. This was impossible. Rin had died long, _long_ ago. That monstrosity of a demon had murdered her and absorbed her into his flesh! He let out a hiss, glaring at the girl. Who was she? And why did she resemble his young ward so much?

-K-

"Yes! I gotcha!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly. The boar's heart was instantly disintegrated by her power filled arrow, causing it minimal pain. She felt mildly guilty, but her stomach reminded her why it was necessary with a angry gurgle. She nearly skipped over to the bristly beast, and dragged him closer to the small stream in the ambient clearing. She took a brief breather, studying her surroundings.

This was one her favorite places. The meadow had some of her favorite flowers, daisies, lupine, and purple cress; all spotted throughout the tall lush grass that created the perfect lounging spot. Sometimes, she would bring a few scrolls and books here to soak in the summer sun, and dip her feet in the icy waters. She began humming softly at the thought of the nostalgic memory, an old tune her mother sang when she would untangle her hair.

She took out her dagger and began to rip away the beast's skin, careful not to puncture the organs. This massive creature would last her a few weeks, maybe a month if she were lucky enough. Tonight she would have a delicious flank steak, with rice and pickled persimmons. She nearly squealed with delight. The past few days had been nothing but left over raccoon stew. Definitely not her favorite. Ah, the liver is out!

She turned to reach for her bag, holding the delicate, slippery organ. She wasn't fond of liver, but it provided a lot of nutrients, and she hated being wasteful. About ready to place the liver within, she heard a loud hiss behind her. Quickly turning, she dropped the liver and reached for her bow, notching an arrow.

"Who's there?! Come out, or I'll shoot!" She narrowed her eyes to scan the treeline, but saw nothing. Sometimes she envied demon eyesight.

A white figure walked through the trees, and she finally picked up on his aura. It was powerful, more powerful than she had ever felt, even more than Naraku. She shivered, but maintained her composure. She knew that weakness would only make the demon more interested in chasing her. Like a petrified rabbit and a wolf.

"Who are you?" She didn't yell, for she didn't need to. This powerful daiyoukai could hear her just fine with how much strength he possessed. She wouldn't be surprised if he had heard her from miles away. Before she could blink, he was mere feet away from her, towering above her place in the grass. His golden eyes narrowed in an angry stare, colliding with her own look of vigor.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands. The question is, who are you?"

AN: Well, I am exhausted! I will continue this story another time. Enjoy! :3


	3. Merge

**Chapter Two**

Merge

"I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the western lands. The question is, who are you?" Her eyes widened and her heart pace increased. This was Lord Sesshomaru? This was the nearly one-thousand year old daiyoukai war lord? Her gaze scanned him head to toe. He looked no more than 26, with long, wispy white hair, piercing golden eyes, a crescent emblem crowning his forehead, and bright magenta markings. How was this old man still so... handsome? The lowering shift of his eyebrows snapped her out of her musings and a blush crossed her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru, my name is Kagome Higerashi." She gave him a deep, respectful bow. It was sloppy, but she knew her place. No one disrespected the western lord, not out of fear, well, a little out of fear, but mostly great respect. She kept her head low, until she heard him make a sort of huffing sound. "Hn." She stood up, and moved closer to him, despite his aura flaring in discomfort. This was her chance to finally take down Naraku.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you seek to destroy Naraku, right? I would like to help." His eyes somehow managed to narrow more. She couldn't tell if he was angry or not, so she continued to explain. "I have seen many travelers, all telling horrific tales of the eastern lands."

He didn't speak, so she continued. "I want to stop him before that darkness spreads any further. I want to help the people of the east. Please let me help you." He looked off to the side, seemingly ignoring her. It was her turn to narrow her eyes. Jeez, this guy sure was hard to talk to. If he hadn't introduced himself, she would have believed he were mute. She crossed her arms, waiting for him to respond to her request in some way.

"What does a human like you have to offer the strongest demon in all of Japan?" His eyes slid over to look at her. Wow, he sure was modest. Kagome rolled her eyes and straightened her back, lifting her hand in front of her, palm up. She forced her energy to blaze a few feet into the air, and let it crackle wildly. She still had yet to learn to fully contain it, but a large flare was much more intimidating than a delicate flame anyways. "I have something even the strongest demon could never hope to achieve."

He grabbed her shimmering arm with a hiss, despite the sizzling of his skin, his eyes bleeding red. "Miko, you will contain your energy in the presence of this Sesshomaru." His face moved in closer to hers, and her erratic heart took attention from her hand. The energy fizzled out promptly. She leaned back, watching his reddened eyes, nervous of releasing the war lord's inner beast. She knew what could happen, she had read much about demons and their ways, and for the most part, the beasts of demons had no logical thought. They would rip a human to shreds without a second thought. Lord Sesshomaru was definitely not the demon whose beast she wanted to awaken.

-S-

Sesshomaru released a hiss, and eyes burned red once more at the surge of holy energy. He had quite a few mikos on his guard, but none as powerful as this. Instinctively, he grabbed her arm, and snarled in her face to quit her energy surge. He was surprised when she did, nearly instantly. He ignored the burning in his hand, he studied her face. While this girl did look a lot like Rin, there were stark differences. This girl's eyes were a deep grey, while Rin's were brown. Her hair shimmered with blue, unlike the reds in Rin's. Beside that, the resemblance was uncanny.

"You wish to aid in this Sesshomaru's journey?" He heard her heart stammering, and wondered if it would burst from exhaustion at any moment. From the red tint of her face, his theory may, in fact, be correct. Humans were odd creatures. Despite her near cardiac arrest, she nodded, testing his grip with a small tug. He only pulled her closer. He would not yield to a human. "Do you have the ability to heal?" She nodded once again. Her scent filtered into his nose once more. It had an extra smokey smell, most likely fear. That scent would be a problem, he was much too aware of it's changes. His beast gave a barking laugh.

He dropped her arm and turned from her. "If you wish to help, you will heal the soldiers until we have the strength to invade with few causalities." He looked over his shoulder at her. "Will you have any qualms healing demons?" She shook her head.

"I have healed many demons fleeing the eastern lands." Her words shocked him. Most humans did not have any desire to help demon kind. The mikos in his castle were only seeking protection from the east, nothing more. She had most likely bargained with her life, their health for her life. He began walking back towards the castle. His hunt would have to wait for another day.

"Hn." He listened to her shuffle around, most likely grabbing her weapons and bag, before her footsteps followed behind him.

"Where are we going, Sesshomaru?" He turned his narrowed eyes to her once more. She put her hands up in defense. "Sorry, Sorry, _Lord_ Sesshomaru." He didn't appreciate the way she had said his title, but she had corrected herself instantly, so he would let it pass.

"We are headed to the main western city, to my castle. We will need to make sure you are prepared for battle in the upcoming months." He heard nothing more from her, other than the quick pace of her pulse, and soft breathing. His grip tightened in the hand that was seared black. This would be an interesting journey.


	4. Shelter

**Chapter 3**

Shelter

Kagome's feet were beginning to become sore from the long travels of the day. She didn't think she was out of shape, but the sun was already setting and they had been walking nearly 5 hours. She looked nervously at the daiyoukai in front of her, she knew of his low opinion of humans from the many tales of travelers, and didn't want to make herself seem weak. However, she knew that her body could only handle so much, unlike his. As if to encourage her, her stomach loudly grumbled.

"Um, Lord Sesshomaru... Do you think we could set up camp for the night?" His back remained turned to her, and he kept his pace. She glared at the back of his head, willing her eyes to shoot daggers at him. "I know _you_ are probably fine, but I need to rest and eat." Nothing, not so much as a head turn. This jerk! She stopped in her place, arms crossed. He was sure to stop if she refused to follow him, right? He continued walking further and further away from her. She began to wonder if he would let her die from exhaustion. Her nervousness won over her protest. She ran up to him, and stopped in front of him. He stopped, looking at her with narrowed eyes. She wondered if his face got stuck that way as a child.

"Listen, _lord_. I would like to help you in this journey, but I will be useless if I am _dead_. Now, can we _**please**_ find shelter?" She poked his chest without thinking, which caused his chest to rumble in a deep growl. Crap.

Before she knew what was happening, she was in the air, nearly 5 stories above the ground. This was it. He would kill her for her insubordination. A yelp slipped from her lips and she grabbed onto his shoulders in a desperate attempt to remain in the air. His arm was snaked around her waist, but that could change at any moment.

"Learn your place, Miko." He growled into her ear, before allowing himself to fall to the ground. Her stomach leaped into her throat. She shrieked loudly, and held him tighter. He merely jumped again as he moved towards a small cliff side. As they got closer, she noticed a small, elevated cave, and realized he had already planned for camp. Now she was the jerk. She sighed, and continued to hold on until they reached the lip of the cave. The long strip of fur brushed against her arm, and she was bewildered with how soft it was. She wanted to run her fingers through it, but did not want to risk his wrath so high above the ground. When they finally arrived, he unceremoniously dropped her to her feet. Kagome glared at him, after stumbling a bit. Was this guy raised by dogs? Walking towards the cave, he spoke. "Wait here."

She was about to ask why, but he had already disappeared into the cave. She crossed her arms, rubbing them mindlessly to protect against the increasingly chilly air. The sun was nearly gone in the distance. Despite her discomfort, she could never resist the peace that came along with the rising and setting suns. However, the setting sun always gave way to the creatures of the night, ones that reminded her of her old life. She could hear the stirring creatures below her, and she began wondering where the ice lord had disappeared to.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Are you alright?" She attempted to see into the darkness, her eyes nearly shut from squinting. She thought she saw a figure emerging from the cave, but couldn't tell if her mind was playing tricks on her. "Eh... L-Lord Sesshomaru?" The figure was growing closer, and she could barely see. Her stomach flipped around, and she backed up slightly, causing a few small pebbles to tumble down the steep cliff side.

"Try to refrain from falling to your death, miko." She gave a sigh of relief from the rich baritone that echoed from the caves. She moved closer to the him until he came fully into view. She noticed the blood covering his hands and stopped in her tracks, openly staring at his dripping hands.

"A demon saber cat. The cave is now clear, I will gather wood." She didn't have time to respond before he was gone. She really wished he would stop that. Sighing, she lifted her hand and released some of her energy, a bit more than she wanted, but it was good enough. It illuminated the large cave, and the mangled body of the cat. She noticed a few bites missing and she shivered. At least she had food.

-S-

Sesshomaru effortlessly sliced the large trunk of a tree into several smaller pieces with his poison whip, ignoring the flare of energy behind him. Humans and their weak eyes. He grabbed an armful of wood for the night. Humans and their weak bodies. He had not set up camp in over 500 years. Not since he traveled with Rin, who also had a frail human body. He was not fond of how much he had been thinking of her. She was to be left in the past, but this girl made that difficult.

He would have snapped the neck of anyone who talked to him in the way she had, but for some reason, he had no desire to. The most he could manage was a quick reprimand, until he followed through with her request. Had his age made him soft? No. He still ruled with an iron fist, but she, she had reverted him back to a time where he once cared for a human girl. He never knew how that little girl had managed to gain his trust and protection, but she had. Now, this girl had done the same. Though, he still did not full trust her with the powers she possessed.

Pathetic. He forced these thoughts to the back of his mind, and made his way back to the cave, her sparking energy raising his alert. It burned his sensitive nose, and clashed with his aura. However, despite her strong spiritual energy, it almost seemed comforting. He was the strongest demon in this land, but this girl seemed to be the strongest of any miko he had ever met. Her power made his beast excited. It hadn't been silent since they had begun their journey. Making small huffs and urging him to turn to look at her. He never did.

He would not listen to his base primal urges. He was stronger than that, but it only made his beast louder. It yipped, and whined as the journey went on, causing his nerves to fray. Only when he carried her to the cave did his beast quiet. He was not pleased with this.

He arrived to the cave, dropping the firewood next to her body which leaned against the cavern wall. She looked up at him, and smiled. "Thank you." She whispered softly. He did not acknowledge her smile or gratitude, but still found it strange. Her demeanor was much different than the female demons in the castle, they were arrogant and self serving the same could be said for the mikos. This girl was... different. He didn't know if that was a good thing or not. "Hn."

He watched her as she begun stacking the firewood, having difficulty with her one free hand. She dropped a log that rolled to his feet. She looked frustrated, moved over to him, grabbing the wood sloppily. He grabbed it from her, avoiding her dangerously lit hand, and stacked the wood himself. Weak humans. Once it was stacked, she placed her hand into the small gap under the stack. The fire burst to life, and she removed her hand, calling off her energy. He released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Thanks again." She rubbed her hands together and was smiling like a dolt at the fire. So satisfied with something so simple. He didn't understand these creatures. He watched as she moved over to the saber carcass. She began to expertly remove the meat from the bones, never once nicking the organs. At least she could feed herself. Something about that statement unnerved him, just like the beast that lay oddly silent for the second time in their journey.

He waited until sleep consumed her, as she lay on the fur of the demon cat she had skinned earlier. It was foolish of her to rely on him to protect her. Just like it had been for Rin to do so. He decided to distract himself with a little hunt while she slept. Unfortunately, his intrusive thoughts would not leave him and his beast growled at him lowly once he had left the cave. It seemed this girl would never allow him peace.


	5. Memories

**Chapter 4**

Memories

Kagome woke with pain throughout her body; her legs, sore from the traveling yesterday, and her back, sore from the night of sleeping on nothing more than a pelt. She peeked at the entrance of the cave and noticed a full stream of sun shining through the mouth of the cave, partially blocked by a stoic demon lord. His back was completely straight, and he did not make any movements aside from a few strands of his long hair, blowing in the breeze. It looked uncomfortable.

She sat up, groaning at the pull of her stiff muscles. She began taking in more of her surroundings. The cave was cleared of the dead cat, and the fire, which had been tended to throughout the night, had two fish roasting above it. She blinked and did a double take. Where did these come from?

"Now that you are finally awake, you can eat and pack. We have already lost hours of the day." His voice was almost monotone, but she could hear an edge to it. He was annoyed with her for sleeping so long. The pompous demon didn't take into account that not everyone had the luxury of forgoing sleep. Kagome chose to ignore his attitude and stretched out her back, feeling much better after the multitude of pops. She glanced over at his still form, before grabbing a fish.

"Did you want the other fish, Lord Sesshomaru?" She had already begun eating, savoring the crispy skin. She could have swore she had heard him scoff.

"I have no need of a mere fish, Miko." Kagome rolled her eyes. She had met some arrogant men before in her life but this one took the cake.

"The name is Kagome, not miko." Her voice would have growled if she had the larynx of a demon. He turned his head towards her, releasing an actual growl.

"I have no need for such trivialities... _Miko_." She released a frustrated groan, and began muttering under her breath about demons and their egos. He ignored her, like usual, and returned to the frozen ice lord pose. She finished the fish, and put out the fire.

After rolling the pelt into a tight cylinder, she shoved one end into her bag, allowing it to stick out halfway. She walked out past him, and remembered they were a few hundred feet above the ground. She turned back to look at him. He stood up, giving her a blank stare. "Are you ready, _at last_?" His tone dripped with irritation.

At last? That was barely 20 minutes. She glared at him. "Why are you so rude?" His eyes seemed to shift at her question, although his face remained frozen. Suddenly, she was dangling over the cliff, held up by nothing more than his hand on the front of her haori. She grabbed his arm, in full panic. Flashes of past encounters at Naraku's castle came to life. Her heart felt like it was caving in. Instead of Sesshomaru, she saw Naraku. "P-Please don't. Let me go!".

"You _will_ respect this Sesshomaru, _human_. You are nothing more than an inconvenience at this point, and if you want to live, I suggest you yield your attitude." His demonic energy swirled around them. She had to escape, she had to get away before he did to her what he had done to her mother. The suffocating power of his demon caused her own energy to flare to life, burning his arm. Then, she was falling through the air. She screamed, looking up at Naraku, who grinned at her descent. Halfway down, she lost consciousness.

-S-

He dove down, almost without thought, and grabbed a hold of the now unconscious girl before she hit the ground. He hadn't meant to let go of her, but he wasn't expecting her to burn him. His eyes were tinged with red.

His beast had nearly taken over when she fell, and was now snarling in the back of his mind. It wanted to protect her. This was all ridiculous. Why should he care about this mouthy brat? Why should his beast care about a mere weak human he had just met?

He thought back to the look of complete terror in her eyes, and how muddied her scent had become. It smelled of more than just fear, it was complete horror. He had gotten the reaction he wanted, but he was not as pleased as he thought he would be. He wanted to scare her into submission, but it seemed as if he had gotten more than he asked for.

He regained his composure, and took to the skies on his demonic cloud. At least now she wouldn't hold them back with how painfully slow she was. Hopefully, she slept until dusk, by then they would reach the castle and he could be done with her for the meantime. He felt movement in his arms and was worried he had jinxed himself. He looked down at her limp body in his arms. She had merely nestled into the fur of his tail, her fingertips laced themselves through it, causing tingles to rain down his scalp and spine.

No one had ever touched his tail. He simply would not allow it, yet here she was, breaking yet another one of his rules without consequence. They had only been traveling for two days. What was wrong with him? His chest vibrated with a growl, a mix of annoyance and pleasure as her fingers absently worked away.

He felt as if he had no control, and his beast was no help. It was growling like a nursing pup. He grabbed her hand, removing it from his person. As he did, he heard a soft whimper emerge from her throat. Her face snuggled even deeper into his strands and he realized that he would lose this fight.

Releasing her hand, he struggled to ignore her. His mind was over run by her fingers, her scent, her infuriating defiance, as well as the stinging burn on his arm. She could barely control her energy flow, and that worried him. Taking a powerful miko to the castle, one that had the potential to burn the place down, was not a wise decision. In fact, many of his actions in the past two days were simply illogical and served him no purpose.

Why had he agreed to her help? He had plenty of healers, warriors, and mikos. He did not need to add her to the list of his troubles, but he had. Almost immediately. All because of a silly resemblance to a small girl long ago. All because of a scent that had brought painful memories to resurface. He would leave her to one of the senior healers and be done with her. When they reached the castle, she would be nothing but a memory.


	6. Dark to Light

**Chapter 5**

Dark to Light

It was pitch black, and she was alone. At least, she thought she was alone. The silence echoed every little creak, and shuffle. She held her hands in front of her, trying to find something to stimulate her senses. She felt as though she did not exist. The silence was driving her mad. She tried to calm her mind, but her heart was beating too fast. She couldn't breathe.

Her hands slid across the ground as she crawled, feeling the icy stone beneath her. "Okay, Kagome. Don't panic." Her voice was deafening, making her ears ring. Her hands touched something warm and slick. Gasping, she jerked her hands backwards. What was that?

Laughter filled the air. It was deep, but had a piercing quality to it. She recognized it all too well. She covered her ears, ignoring the sticky slime that got onto her skin. "Please no, please no." She didn't know if she was pleading with the laughing to stop, or her mind to stop this horror.

"Oh my little Kagome. It has been quite some time, hasn't it? Look how you've grown." Her eyes scanned the darkness to no avail, she couldn't see him. "What do you want, Naraku?!" She felt something wrap around her waist; she tried to push it away, but her hands kept slipping off the surface. She felt like her guts were going to spill from her mouth.

"My dear, I want nothing more than for you to join me. Come back and claim your mother's place." Her heart felt like it was tearing at the mention of her mother. She felt a cold hand touch her cheek, causing her to flinch away.

"What have you done with my mother?" She could barely whisper.

"I did to her what she deserved." Suddenly dim candles lit around them, it seemed as if they were floating. She saw what she hadn't in years. Naraku's long, inky hair, glowing red eyes, and a slithering pile of tentacles that jutted from below his hakamas. "You have something that belongs to me, Kagome."

She looked away from his brutal eyes, and struggled against the living vine that wrapped around her body. She felt like a child. "Please, Naraku. I have nothing more than the clothing on my back. You took everything important to me long ago." Her comment caused a ripple of chuckles to slip from between his teeth.

"No, girl, It is you that I desire to have by my side. You are my only daughter after all. The only one to rule by my side. You, my dear, are princess of the east." Kagomes brows furrowed, and she could only stare at him in shock. There was no way this could be, she couldn't be this monster's daughter.

"That's not true! You're lying! Mother said you would do and say whatever you could to steal the light within me!" She tore her nails through the flesh around her waist, with a new sense of survival. It did nothing but release miasma into the air, stinging her eyes.

"My girl, your mother said a lot of things that were simply self-preserving. You belong to me, and I will bring you back home if it's the last thing I do." The miasma began filling her lungs, causing them to burn and attempt to suck in air. She coughed, however it brought no relief. She was dying. Her eyes watered from the suffocation. "Sleep well, darling."

She woke with a scream, and began greedily sucking in the fresh air. Her hands scanned her body for foreign substances, but she found none. Looking around she took in a small room with various jars lining the walls. It was a dream? A short, grayed woman made her way into the room.

"Are ye alright, child?" Kagome was still panting, she didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to think. If that was a dream, it couldn't have been real. It felt so real. "Here, have a cup of herbal tea, child. It will calm thy nerves."

Kagome was handed a warm cup of tea, and she took a sip. It was sweet! Kagome looked down at the cup in confusion. "Thank you, why is it so sweet?" The old woman just laughed in her rugged, aged voice.

"It is sugar, dear. Do ye not usually sweeten thy tea?" Kagome only shook her head. She didn't have sugar at the shrine, or even when she lived with her mother. Her small sips became large gulps. She didn't realize how parched her throat was. She handed the cup back to the woman.

"Oh my, ye must have been thirsty. I am Kaede, what thy name, child?" Kaede set the cup on a small dresser beside the bed. Kagome looked around a bit more.

"My name is Kagome, where am I?"

"Ye are at Lord Sesshomaru's castle, I am thee head healer. He has entrusted ye into my care." Kagome frowned at the news.

"We've already made it to the castle? How long was I out?" Kaeda placed a finger on her chin for a moment.

"Let's see... about 2 days." Kagome nearly screeched. "Two days!? Why was I out so long!" Kagome got out of the bed and began walking towards the door. Kaede followed close by.

"We are not sure child, but ye had quite a fitful sleep. Even the Lord himself came to see thy progress each day." This stopped Kagome in her tracks. The arrogant demon who was completely annoyed of her presence came to see her? Really, none of what had happened in her most recent memory made any sense.

"He really came to see me?" Kagome turned to the old woman, who nodded with a smile.

"He seems to have a protective streak regarding ye, just as he had with the young mistress Rin all those centuries ago." Kagome's face flushed. He was protective of her? Like the girl in the stories? This all was incredibly bizarre. The sliding door behind her swished open, causing her to turn back to her original path. Sesshomaru himself was in the doorway, his head nearly hitting the ceiling with his height. Her face grew hotter.

"I see you are awake." He stated bluntly, looking to Kaede for a progress report. Kaede began grabbing a couple jars of herbs before stopping next to Kagome, looking up at the tall lord with a smile.

"She is quite well. No fever, awake, and she nearly inhaled an entire cup of medicinal tea. She will be fine. Now, if ye will excuse me, I have a few soldiers to tend to." With that, the woman squeezed past him, and shut the door behind her. This left Kagome and Sesshomaru to themselves. Kagome's face was still completely red, and he took notice of this.

"The old woman have been mistaken about the fever." The back of his clawed hand brushed against her cheek, making her heart flutter. "Your face is warm."

"I-I feel fine, really. Thank you for bringing me here, Lord Sesshomaru." He did not respond but pulled away from her. He was staring at her. His behavior was much different than his usual arrogant self. She didn't know what to do, she was still confused about this whole thing. She rubbed the back of her head slowly. "Do you know how I ended up passing out?"

He did not respond right away, but his eyes shifted, and the gold burned with something she couldn't put her finger on. "You nearly fell to your death."

-S-

Her eyes held shock, that was glazed over with confusion. He had withheld the full incident, but he did not want her to be so fearful that she ended up leaving. Why he felt this way, he did not know. The less she knew, the better.

"Oh... I don't really remember. I just remember saying you were rude, and then I..." She hesitated and her demeanor stiffened. He thought she had almost remembered. "...Then I just woke up here." Her scent had an odd quality to it, like a child hiding that it had stolen a sweet bun.

The yipping beast in the back of his mind was pleased that she was awake. It urged him to reach out and scent her, to make sure she was fine. He had already had checked on her multiple times, he would not do something so ridiculous. His beast's behavior was becoming more and more cumbersome.

While she was unconscious, and he was in his study, dealing with daily politics, his beast would constantly howl and whine. It had caused him a great splitting headache. The howling would only cease when he would visit the girl, and check her condition. He felt as though he were going insane.

"Sorry about that." Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked down at her. Her face was still abnormally red.

"About what, Miko?" She gave him a small glare, but averted her eyes. Her fingers entangled themselves with each other, in a writhing mess. Maybe she had some damage to her brain after all. He would bring it up to the old woman when they were done.

"For saying you were rude." She had thrown him for another loop. She was sorry for something so trivial? He hadn't thought of her actions for three days. " Everything you have done for me... I really appreciate it." She began biting her lip, and he couldn't stop the thought of biting it himself. He stiffened.

"Think nothing of it." He turned toward the door, ignoring the puzzled look on her face. "Kaede will be training you. You will respect her as your supervisor." With that he made his way out of the door without so much as glance back at her, despite the objection of his beast. Why on earth would he want to bite her lip? He really was losing it. He sped off the castle grounds, past the city and off into the forest, away from civilization. He needed to clear his mind, away from the bewildered miko in his castle. It seemed he needed to clear his mind a lot this past week. He really hoped this trend would not continue. His beast only laughed in the back of his mind.


	7. Conflict

**Chapter 6**

Conflict

The sun was setting gracefully over the long rolling hills that bordered the western lands. Kagome was nearly to the castle gates, carrying a large basket of varied herbs, beside her was Kaede, walking slow and quietly. It was serene.

Kagome had been at the western castle for roughly a week. She had trained with Kaede in more effective healing techniques, she had learned a few new medicinal herbs, but she had barely seen the Lord of said castle.

She would see him in the courtyard, the dojo, sometimes even near the fields; but he would always be gone when she would try to talk to him. He was always near, but never in her reach. She was disheartened by this.

Even though he was generally a rude, arrogant, ego-inflated demon, he still had shown her kindness, that she found not everyone got a chance to experience. In fact, she had told her stories to the other mikos in the bed chamber's common room, and they were flabbergasted. Some even believed her to be lying.

Even demons of the castle had made her the subject of their gossip. She would constantly notice their stares as they whispered to one another, some of the female demons sneered as she would walk by. She was overwhelmed by this chaos.

So long had she been on her own, with no others to chat with. She had been fine with that, she never felt alone, aside from missing her mother. Now, she was surrounded by people and demons, and felt lonelier than ever.

"What bothers ye, child?" Kaede drew her from these thoughts, and Kagome released a sigh.

"I feel like I don't belong here. I feel like an outsider." She picked at the frayed basket in her hands, and the elder priestess chuckled.

"You were brought here personally by Lord Sesshomaru, isn't that enough?" Kagome glanced over at the old woman sheepishly. While it was true that he had, quite literally, carried her into the western castle, she still felt he had no desire for her to be here.

"He hardly ever speaks to me, besides, I was the one who asked to come here." Kaede nodded, and stopped at the front gates, waiting for them to open.

"Ah, but he has granted thy request. He does not accept those requests so lightly. He must have seen something within ye, child." Kagome nodded, but was not convinced. They began making their way into the tall wooden gates, and she then heard the shouting.

"I'm tired of thessse filthy humans in the lands that are rightfully ours! They ssstink up the place!" A tall demon, some sort of reptilian, was drunkenly shouting to the guards that surveillance the inner city. They were trying to restrain him, but he only got louder. "It'sss the truth and you know it you ssswine! Don't touch me!" One of the guards went flying into a small meat stand, causing splinters to fly everywhere. Kagome gasped softly, covering her mouth with her hand in shock. This caught the attention of the serpent who blinked a rancid yellow eye her way.

"Well, well, if it ain't Lord Sesshomaru's sssecond little pet." He sauntered over to her, towering her angrily. "You don't dessserve to be here, _human_." Every step she took backwards, he took forward. Kaede made her way in front of her in a protective stance.

"Leave the girl be, Dracenia. She has done nothing to ye." He hissed and backhanded her across the street. Kagome dropped her basket to run to Kaede's side; before she could she felt a hand dig into her hair, causing her scalp to scream in a stinging pain. She whimpered and glared at the demon before her.

"Let me go, you bastard." Her request fell on deaf ears as he lifted her up to his eye height. She held onto his arms to keep her hair from ripping out. He chuckled and slithered his tongue at her.

"Let's see why the Lord finds you so fascinating." His jaws opened up, and Kagome let one of her hands drop to her side, reaching in her sash for the small dagger. Getting closer to his mouth, she filled the blade with her energy, and slashed the demons arm. He dropped her, and screamed in pain, his arm hanging by a few tendons by his side. She quickly scrambled up from her crumpled position into a defensive one.

"You insufferable wench!" He moved to attack her again, claws growing in length, but her vision was suddenly consumed with a silvered white. She blinked, and looked up at Sesshomaru, feeling relief deep in her stomach. Although, she was mildly worried for what he would say about her causing such a scene. She moved out of the way of the two demons, to Kaede's side, making sure she was unharmed.

"Are you alright?" Kaede nodded solemnly, watching the interaction, along with everyone else in the inner city. A crowd had formed to watch the serpents punishment with great interest. Kagome watched as well, somewhat concerned for the scaled demon who currently had the demon lord's hand wrapped around his throat.

"You dare touch what is mine?" Kagome heart skipped at his words before noticing his eyes had bled a deep red, and he mouth had lengthened into a long row of snapping razor teeth. His beast was gaining control, and his voice was echoed with a deeper, more feral voice. It echoed with a ferousity so intense, she was taken a back. She heard the serpent pleading for his life, and she stood up, moving closer to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru! Wait!"

-S-

He was following her on the path to the castle, listening to her conversation with the old woman. He felt oddly displeased that she felt unwelcome. He shouldn't care, no, he didn't care. Yet here he was, shadowing her without her knowing. It was the only way to quiet his beast, to make it calm. To give him some peace.

He slipped through a side enterance away from the miko's sight, and made it through a few stalls before he saw something that made his rage flow through his body. A weak serpent was holding her by her long, black tresses.

Before he could make his way to her, she had nearly slashed the demon's arm off, and moved herself into a position that made his chest swell with pride. She looked truly like a female demon, with her wild mess of hair framing a look that burned into his soul. She was only a human, but she had the soul of a warrior. His beast growled with pleasure.

His eyes snapped to the demon who made his way back to her threateningly. A snarl ripped through him and Sesshomaru made his way in front of her, grabbing the demons throat. He dipped his glowing poison claws into the serpent's neck and felt his control slipping away.

"You dare touch what is mine?" The words had slipped out, but despite his own shock, he maintained his rage, a growl ripping through his throat. His beast urged him to kill the weak demon in front of him for touching what was his.

"No, Lord Sesshomaru, you missssunderstand!" The serpent hissed desperately. "Ssshe was the one who began this whole feud!" Sesshomaru could scent the deception in the serpent and nearly lost control to his beast.

"You take me for a fool?" His grip tightened, and the serpents eyes rolled back slowly.

"Pleasssse my lord" Sesshomaru was ready to rip out his throat, but he had heard her voice echoing softly in the background.

"Sesshomaru! Wait!" He turned his head to her, studying her concerned face. Did she care for this peasant? His anger grew, and he snarled at the snake in front of him. He would die. He felt a small hand on his arm, and turned to look at her once more. "Please, Lord Sesshomaru, let him go."

"Why do you wish for him to live, miko? Are you close to this weakling?" His growls were lower now, but they still persisted. She shook her head, and moved slightly closer.

"Just come back to yourself, he isn't worth all of this anger." She whispered to him. Of course he wasn't worth it. This wasn't because of him, it was... His eyes widened and then narrowed in confusion. This was... for her? Why did she make him react this way? He threw down the demon who gasped for air violently, coughing up blood and small volumes of green poison.

"Touch her, even _look_ at her again, and you _will_ lose your pathetic life." With that, Sesshomaru grabbed the girl, and began making his way into the castle, away from prying eyes. She was silent against him, but his chest still released residual growls from the large burst of demonic energy that flowed through his veins. He unconsciously scented her, and relaxed slightly at the smell of her undisturbed scent. He was angry this had happened, and angry that it was her fault once more. He had two questions repeating in his mind; why did this girl cause so many problems for him, and why did he allow it?


	8. Dogs and Cats

**Chapter 7**

Dogs and Cats

Kagome held onto Sesshomaru tightly as he leaped into his castle and sped into a lavishly decorated room. The large cherry wood bed was draped in blue and silver silk, and the walls were colored with painstakingly detailed paintings of large dogs battling. She didn't have much time to appreciate the room before she was pinned against the wall.

His arms were on either side of her head, trapping her to stare at the angry demon lord. Her face flushed. His eyes had regained their normal golden hue, with a bit of red still pulsing at the edges. He was angry with her.

"Why do you cause such problems for me, _girl_?" He spat the question like it burned his tongue, and she looked down in shame. She hadn't meant to be such a bother to him, but it seemed like no matter what she did, she was the main source of frustration for him.

"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru... I don't mean to cause you so much anger." She looked up at him, and noticed his face had begun easing back to the face of perfect blankness, aside from his narrowed eyes. "I don't mean to anger the whole city..." She choked slightly on her words as the pain of them filled her heart. Previous concerns about not belonging rose again, but this time they were backed the actions of that demon earlier. Her eyes welled with tears but she would not shed them in front of him. She would not be considered weaker than she already was.

He blinked at her, before leaning in, sniffing her face. It tickled, but more so made her heart race. "Why do you cry, miko? Did that demon do more to you than what I witnessed?" She could have laughed at his naivety of her human emotions, but instead felt comforted by his notice of her tears and they began to fall with no end in sight.

She leaned onto his shoulder and let her tears spill. A part of her imagined what an odd sight they made, a miko crying on a large bull-headed demon's shoulder. She felt an arm wrap around her, and a low vibrating growl fill his chest. Her tears fell harder and she wrapped her arms around him. She knew this would not last, but in the meantime, she felt safe, accepted. She would stay here as long as he allowed.

-S-

He did not mean to make her cry, but his beast forced him to wrap his arms around her. Her crying only intensified. She had never answered his question about the demon causing her more harm than he knew, and he growled with anger. He would kill the fiend. Her small arms wrapped around him, and felt her head fall onto his shoulder. The angry growling turned to one of comfort. His inner beast whined at her sadness.

He could have never imagined he would comfort a human, especially one so infuriating. It seemed his beast had made her a vital part of his life. While he still fought it, he could feel the impending closeness that they had already shared. He looked down to her when she whispered lightly. "I don't want to be a burden to you. You have enough troubles as it is."

While he agreed that she had been an added source of troubles to his already giant pile, he couldn't help but feel as though the troubles she caused were not nearly as awful. He was willing to protect her, and keep her in the castle. It was hypocritical that he had removed several servants from the castle for causing much less of a problem than her, but she was different.

His beast called out for her like it would a mate, and he had such a difficult time remaining neutral in her presence. He would have to accept that she would need protecting, or else he would be forever tormented by running away. He never ran from a challenge, and this was no different.

"I have no objections to keeping you under my protection, miko. Now stop your crying, and make yourself decent." He backed away from her, and moved to the door, looking over at her briefly. "I will send in a housemaid to show you to your new quarters." With that he left, shutting the door behind him.

-K-

He had left her once again in such a quick manner, making her head spin. He was fine with protecting her? The great lord of the west was willing to personally protect a orphaned miko? Before she could get too wrapped in her thoughts, a mid-aged maid with black feline ears and a long, slick tail moved her way into the room.

"My lady..." She bowed deeply, making Kagome blink in confusion. She wanted to explain that she was not royalty but the girl cut her off. "I am Kinu, and I will be your personal handmaid." She stood, urging Kagome to follow her to a close by bedroom, which was equally, if not more so, exquisitely decorated. The walls were painted with tigers doing everyday activities, including swatting at large cranes and bathing in the sun. It was beautiful.

"This is Lord Sesshomaru's least favorite room." The cat demon next to her stated in an amused tone. Kagome looked over to her, shocked.

"Why? It's gorgeous!" Kagome ran her hand along the purple silk sheets with delicate flowers weaved in. Kinu laughed conservatively, covering her mouth with a small paw-like hand. "Well, my lady, dogs and cats do not quite mix. It was painted for the young maiden long ago."

Something clicked in her mind, and she realized suddenly that Sesshomaru was a dog demon. His actions made so much sense now. What didn't make sense was why he had put her in a room of a girl who he was so close to before. She didn't want to make a mess of anything that he held dear. "Is it alright that I stay in this room? I don't want to disturb a room that holds so much meaning..." Kinu held up her paw and nodded her head.

"The lord specifically asked me to put you in this room, my lady." Kagome was shocked, but she accepted it. It must just be another room to him, he most likely did not ponder on such sentiments.

"Please, Kinu, call me Kagome. No one has used my real name in a long time." Kinu bowed her head with a small smile.

"Yes, Lady Kagome." Kagome could have done without the 'lady', but she was happy with being called by her name for once. "Shall I draw a bath for you?" Kagome realized she was covered in filth from the herbs she had gathered and blushed, embarrassed.

"Yes... please." She smiled sheepishly, her mind beginning to slip away into daydreams of a steamy bath to soothe her aching muscles. Kinu slipped into the second door in the room to the bathroom where she begun preparing the bath, while Kagome sat in a plush chair, waiting patiently. She felt unworthy of such treament, but decided to enjoy it. It most likely would not last forever, and she would most likely be unwelcome after Naraku was destroyed.

Unwillingly, she thought back to the dream she had a week ago and frowned. It felt so real. It still vividly replayed in her mind and made her sick to her stomach. What he had said in her dream was so demented, she had no idea why her mind would create such sick delusions. It must just be the stress of being in a new place. She was a bit homesick, and missed the simple life of her shrine. Kagome started at the sound of Kinu's voice.

"The bath is ready, Lady Kagome." Kagome nodded with a forced smile, and decided to push such thoughts from her mind. Those things were in the past, and would stay in the least, she hoped desperately that they would.

She didn't know if she could handle another one of those nightmares.


	9. Deceptions and Requests

**Chapter 8**

Deceptions and Requests

Naraku was not pleased. He leaned forward anxiously, staring at the mirror held in his pale, seemingly young, minion, Kanna. He saw her, Kagome, becoming closer and closer with the mutt of the west. He growled in agitation.

She was supposed to stay in her whore mother's family shrine, where he could easily reach her, but of course that had not happened. He needed the girl for the power she possessed, more specifically, the shikon jewel.

When she had been born, her weak mother kept her out of his sight. He wouldn't have cared, he had no attachments to the offspring his whores birthed, but he soon sensed immense power in the child. When he tried to rip out the source of her power, he had only managed to break off a shard of the rounded gem, before her pure energy nearly burned off his arm.

He held up the blackened crystal fragment with a smirk, turning it to watch it shimmer in the candlelight. This shard held the key to winning this war. He could infiltrate her mind, and bend her to his will. As much as he hated to allow them to become even closer, it would be all the sweeter when he crushed the mutt like he had all those years ago.

He had meant to kill the young girl he captured five-hundred years ago, but a servant had helped her escape before he had the chance. It was no matter, the western lord still thought her to be dead, and soon, he would be also be betrayed by Kagome.

He chuckled and waved a hand, dismissing Kanna. A little longer, and he would begin the plan, and then, he would invade whilst the dog was distracted.

Just a little longer.

-K-

Kagome felt like she couldn't move. She studied the intricate stitch work that embroidered her summer yukata; it was a shimmering pale blue, with lily pads, white waves, and bright golden koi that seemed to swim as she walked. Her concern with getting such a beautiful gown dirty was growing the more she walked.

As much as she protested that this was too much for a girl of her stature, Kinu had claimed that Sesshomaru had several yukatas and kimonos specifically made to fit her, including the one she currently wore. She couldn't refuse such beautiful gifts, even if why she had received them had been a mystery. However, she felt as though she could do nothing in them.

Many times, she had stealthily put on her old shrine clothes to help Kaede in the fields, but had quickly been caught, and sent back to the castle. Kinu showed Kagome the private gardens, so that she could appease her need to 'sift through the soil', but that is not why Kagome had wanted to be in the fields.

She was worried about Kaede, although she had heard she made a quick recovery, and she wanted to learn more about herbs and fine-tuning her healing abilities. Of all the times she had asked about visiting the old woman, each of her requests had been denied. She almost wished Sesshomaru had never agreed to personally protect her.

She could not, however, deny that she had a much easier time talking with the demon lord. He still was silent through much of their conversations, but he had stopped calling her 'human' and called her 'miko' in much less of a derogatory way. She had actually become quite fond of the way he addressed her.

With her back straight, she made the final several small steps to stop in front of his study. She took a brisk sigh before raising her fist to knock on the sliding door. Before she could lower her hand, she heard him speak.

"Come in, Miko." She jumped a little, forgetting about his excellent hearing. He had a way of making her flustered. She slid open the door, and slipped in. He continued reading the papers in front of him with narrowed eyes, she found it humorous that he narrowed his eyes when she knew he could see the text just fine. "Shut the door." She did and fidgeted with her fingers a bit as she walked up to his desk.

His whole office was filled with scrolls and maps. It was rather messy for such a prideful demon, but it was warm and filled with life. "Did you need something? Or did you just want to twiddle your thumbs for my entertainment?" She glared at him and pressed her hands against her sides.

"I have a request." She stated bluntly. He lifted his eyes to meet her, seemingly bored with the prospect, but she knew better. He wouldn't have taken the effort to look at her if he wasn't interested.

"And that would be?" He set the paper down, and continued to look at her with his golden eyes. She moved closer to his desk, sitting on one of the decorative chairs in front of him.

"I would like to continue working with Kaede." She leaned forward, hands on her knees, determined to make him grant her request. He pinched the bridge of his nose as though he had a headache.

"I have made space in the private gardens for you, is that not enough?" He set his hand down and gave her a narrowed stare. She held strong.

"I really do enjoy the gardens, but I want to become stronger. I want to be of more assistance. I want to help the soldiers like we agreed to." She watched as he looked out of the opened window beside his desk, she followed his eyes, watching the cherry blossoms swirl in the air. She looked back to him. "Please, Sesshomaru. I hate sitting around doing nothing of value." He turned back to her, face blank. Her heart beat wildly with hope. He had not even reprimanded her for using his name so informally.

"I will bring the old woman in to teach you. However, you are not to leave the inner castle gates unless I am present." Kagome squealed with joy, and jumped up. He flinched, and she relized she must have hurt his sensitive ears.

"Sorry, Sorry! I'm just so happy! Thank you so much!" She bounded over to him, giving him a quick hug before running out of his office, and sloppily skipping, within the restrictions of the tight yukata, back to her quarters to change.

-S-

His eyes had marginally widened at the use of such informal physical contact with the miko, before he could react, she had already disappeared. He noticed she had left the door opened, and sighed. He ran clawed fingers through his long hair, pushing it away from his face. This girl was even more hassle than his previous ward. At least Rin had held back in her ways of greeting him, but Kagome seemed to hold nothing back.

His beast growled happily at the close contact he had for a brief moment, and he resisted the urge to groan. He felt weak, granting this girl her every request, keeping her under his protection, but a part of him felt powerful when she gave him thanks, or submitted with an apology. He felt more powerful with her, than he had slaughtering thousands of demons at a time.

Perhaps, a that part of him felt so powerful, because she was so weak. No, she was not weak spiritually, only her delicate flesh was weak. Even so, the fact that such a powerful miko needed him for protection felt invigorating. For five-hundred years, he felt power, for he was one of the strongest demons alive, but he had no enjoyment from such power. It just was a part of him. However, she added new challenges.

He felt as though she had shaken him awake from a deep haze. She certainly had awakened his beast, who would not stop obsessing over her. He felt he could finally take Naraku by surprise with such a powerful miko by his side. For once, he had finally felt that he had made the right choice in keeping her by his side. He got up, about to shut the door to his study before an unsightly toad made a rushed entrance.

"What is it, Jaken?" He was irritated at the interruption from his thoughts, as though the toad had personally been listening. The toad was flustered and bowed deeply.

"Milord, Some of Naraku's minions have been spotted at the borders! We require immediate assistance!" Sesshomaru swiftly made his way past the blubbering toad, to the girl who had been occupying his thoughts. His thoughts turned sour, and he began wondering if he had actually caused her greater harm by keeping her with him, than if he had left her in that meadow weeks ago.


	10. Unexpected Encounters

**Chapter 9**

Unexpected Encounters

Kagome was humming happily in her room, prematurely dressing in her miko robes. He had agreed to let Kaede train her more, and she was ecstatic to break the boring routine she had been used to as of late.

She really enjoyed learning things about her powers she had never known before. Sure, she had several scrolls and books about mikos at the shrine, but some of the text had been so ancient and used words she had never heard before, that she could hardly concentrate on the subject.

Now, she had a teacher, and she couldn't be happier. She was halfway finished dressing, when she heard her door slam open. Gasping, she turned, covering her ribbon wrapped chest with her arms. She saw Sesshomaru, flat lipped, with eyes slightly wider than normal. He promptly turned his back to her. Her face felt hotter than the summer sun.

"There are enemies at the gate. You will remain in your room until further notice. Kinu will keep you safe while this Sesshomaru is gone." With that he was gone, and Kinu replaced the spot he had been previously standing. She would have died with embarrassment if she hadn't been equally concerned about the enemies.

"Pardon the intrusion, Lady Kagome." Kinu nodded, and began helping Kagome with her robes. She watched Kinu's serious face with one of concern.

"Are we going to be alright, Kinu?" Kinu nodded, and urged her to sit in one of the decorative chairs in the room.

"Lord Sesshomaru will allow no harm to come to you. The foes at the gates are powerless against his strength." Kagome nodded, believing what she had said. Sesshomaru was more powerful than anyone she had ever met before, she had complete faith in his abilities. Yet, she was still concerned for his well-being, even more so than her own.

She had grown close to him, and she did not want harm to come to him for her sake. She itched to do something more than just sit around. Kinu was now sitting on her legs, facing the main door to the room. "Be patient, my Lady. He will be finished sooner than later."

Kagome had no other choice but to watch out of her window, and wait until he returned.

-S-

He had seen her half dressed, and something inside him stirred. Forgotten were the doubts of bringing her to the castle, they were replaced with thoughts of her delicate frame which danced in his head. Just when he thought she had caused all the trouble within her power, this happened.

He growled to himself, making his way to the battle courtyard, coming into view of the unoccupied soldiers who were currently not engaged in battle. He made his way to the head general of his army.

"Hiroto." The hawk demon turned with a grin. Walking up to Sesshomaru with no hesitation, no fear. As to be expected from a long time ally, and friend.

"Lord Sesshomaru, kind of you to finally join us. There are not many enemies left, but there is a quite powerful forest demon that we need your help with." Hiroto looked around before adding under his breath. "I thought you could use a break from paper work."

Sesshomaru would have smirked if he didn't have an image to maintain. In essence, they could handle themselves just fine, but he would get to release some pent up energy.

"Very well, Hiroto." Sesshomaru made his way over the gates with ease, surveying the large demon that was nearly the size of his beast. It's limbs seemed to be made with several individual trees, while it's body was a mass of rotted wood and foliage. It's eyes glowed with a bright green through slits in it's face. It towered above his soldiers with ease. This would be enjoyable.

Sesshomaru grasped the hilt of his Tokijin, releasing it from it's reinforced scabbard. He let the evil sword show it's immense powers with a powerful blast of demonic energy. His soldiers on the battlefield, and the immense demon, turned to look at him. He internally smirked.

The large demon made slow, but wide steps towards him, and he didn't miss a beat to speed up it's arm, slicing Tokijin through it. The demon howled in anger and pain; music to his ears. It swatted at him, but he avoided it easily, hovering in the air before him. The arm fell with a large boom as it indented the earth.

"Tell your master he'll have to do better than send a dim witted sprite to defeat me." With that, he wrapped his poison whip around the creatures neck, and pulled it to fall forward, close enough to lop off it's head. Before he had a chance, he sensed something behind him. He turned to see Kagome walking through the battlefield, unaware of the battle around her. What the hell was she doing here!

He looked to the falling giant. She would be crushed by the massive demon if he didn't reverse his previous actions. He kicked off it's wooden chest, sending it flying the opposite way, simultaneously turning to rush to her side. He stopped in front of her, noticing the blank look in her grey eyes, much different from the usual sparkle.

"Miko, return to the castle immediately!" She mearly started glowing with an excessive amount of energy. He had a hard time getting close to her, in fact as her body continually grew in power, the more he was pushed away. He realized his army would be harmed if he didn't remove them from the field. "Everyone retreat immediately!" His booming voice made his soldiers hesitate, but ultimately, upon viewing the girl, ran back behind the castle walls, leaving half dead, confused enemies behind.

"Miko! Come back to your senses!" He reached out, ignoring the burning in his hands and the front of his body. It felt like he was grabbing the sun. Her build up of powers were growing by the second, and it was becoming unbearable. "Kagome! Snap out of it!" Her eyes snapped into focus, and her powers were released with a loud shock wave, causing a blast that took out those that remained in the field, including the massive tree demon. He was shocked he had not been disintegrated by her powers, and she looked at him with concerned eyes that welled with tears. He noticed the pink energy that swirled around him in a soothing manner, much different than the bright electric blue energy that had exploded before.

"Sesshomaru... what happened? I-I'm so sorry, I-..." She placed her hands on his shoulders. He didn't have time to respond before her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she collapsed in his arms. The pink aura diminished, and the burned areas of his body were healed. He looked around at the blackened ash piles that were previously enemy demons. His soldiers came out of the gates cautiously, staring at the two of them. He looked down at her, concerned, and perplexed.

Indeed, what _had_ happened?


	11. What's In A Name?

**Chapter 10**

What's In A Name?

Kagome felt surrounded by warmth, along with something heavy on either side of her. Her eyes were heavy with sleep, but she managed to pry them open slightly, only to see Sesshomaru hovering above her. Her face flushed, and she tried to sit up, but he blocked her from moving. "S-Sesshomaru..." He only gave her a small smirk before leaning down to the side of her face, growling softly in her ear.

"You're finally awake, miko. I have been waiting for you." She was about to ask what had happened, and why he was currently in her bed, but something sharp scraped against her ear. She gasped. His fang was toying with her soft lobe, sending shock waves through her stomach. She pressed her hands on his upper arms, overwhelmed with the sensations.

"W-what are you doing!" He encased her flesh between his lips, giving it a small suck. His hot breath caressed her inner ear.

"What I've been waiting to do since I first laid my eyes on you this morning." His husky voice danced through her ear. Her memory flashed to when she had been changing, and her impossibly red face felt like it would explode. She hadn't really thought of doing such things with him, but the way his mouth worked on her ear, and, oh...

Kissing trailed her neck, sending sizzling shocks through her body. She couldn't help but release a small groan as she attempted to control her body's impulses. He chuckled into her flesh, moving one hand to her hip, slowly twirling a finger along the fabric's edge of her robes.

Her mind was losing focus. She had never seen him act even remotely similar to this, where was all this coming from? Demons and humans didn't mi- Her thoughts were cut off as she felt the sash around her waist loosen. He moved to look down at her, and she got lost in the hypnotic gold of his eyes. "You are mine, miko." His lips crashed against hers, and her stomach filled with butterflies.

She could think of nothing other than the sensation of his cool lips, and his tongue that ran along hers in a slow dance. She couldn't resist. She wrapped her arms around him, and closed her eyes.

"Miko." His voice seemed to echo in the distance. How could he speak when he was doing these things? "Miko, wake up." Wake up? She wasn't asleep... "Kagome."

Her eyes flew open, and the kissing was over. She saw a previously occupied, currently concerned, dog demon hovering above her.

-S-

It had been nearly a full day, and she was still out. He tapped his foot in the chair by her bed impatiently, even more on edge by his beast that howled mournfully in his head. It called for him to hold her.

He was going to leave her, for he had to speak with his council regarding the events that had taken place, but his beast would drown out his ability to focus on anyone but her, unless he sat by her side. Even then, the beast was driving him crazy.

"My lord, I have brought your dinner for the night." He turned to look at the cat hanyou before him. Her face was scarred, but was healing rapidly thanks to her demon blood. Kaede had treated her as soon as she heard the news. "I have also brought herbal tea and rice for lady Kagome."

Kinu had claimed the miko was not herself, and forced her way out of the room with a blast of power. He had told her to take the night off, but she insisted to aid in Kagome's recovery. His servants were nothing if not utterly loyal.

"How is she, my lord?" She asked, genuinely concerned as she set down the tray on the nightstand near him. He looked back at the sleeping girl, she seemed peaceful, but her excessive sleep concerned him.

"I do not know." His beast howled once again, and growled at Kinu as she tucked in the miko for possibly the hundredth time. He knew she meant no harm, despite the fact his beast did not. "Why do you care for her after what she has done?" Kinu did not blink an eye, smoothing out the edge of the thick comforter.

"She has been very kind to me these past few weeks. I only return the kindness. Do you request anything else from me, my lord?" He shook his head, and Kinu bowed her head, leaving the room.

He turned back to Kagome. The incredible power that had left barely a trace of his enemies was incredible. With one blast of her energy, they would easily be able to take out Naraku's army. Although, he had concerns.

She could barely contain a small flame when they first met, and now, she had been out of sorts and almost destroyed his castle and army. He would have to find a way to help her contain these powers, or she would not be able to stay. He already heard gossip surrounding the miko.

The demon nobility was not happy with a human among them. He knew they would be especially angry after this incident. Before he met with them, he would meet with Kaede for some solutions. Kagome began releasing heavy sighs. He looked over at her, before moving closer.

Her face was glowing with heat, and she was making soft whimpers and gasps. His beast was silent, but he could feel it's curiosity perk at the noises she made. "S-Sesshomaru.." She had said his name. She had said his name in such a... provocative way. He couldn't help but lean closer, and peer down at her as she writhed in such a way that made his blood rush through his body. What on earth was she dreaming about? The question almost seemed silly.

His beast urged him closer, and he followed without much notice. He was too consumed by her movements and sounds, he was nearly completely on top of her, before he realized what he had been doing. He snapped out of the trace, and came to his senses.

"Miko." He shook her slightly, "Miko, wake up." She barely responded, but it was slightly more than before. He remembered that she had awoken to her name on the battlefield.

"Kagome." It felt odd, but natural on his tongue. He saw her jolt awake and stare at him with wide eyes.

"Uh..." She was completely dumbstruck, and he would have found it humorous if he hadn't just heard a distorted version of her... dreams. Her grey eyes flashed around wildly, and she sat up cautiously. He moved back to sit beside her. Her black hair crowed her face wildly, contrasting the flushed pale flesh. He wanted to pull the strand of hair that stuck to her lip, but refrained. She held her hands to her chest, as if to muffle the erratic heart. However, he heard it loud and clear; he believed his sounded very similar.

-K-

"You are finally awake, Miko." Kagome experienced deja vu, and lifted the covers to her chest. Was this another dream? She sort of stared at him, unsure of what to say. He continued, looking away from her. "Do you remember anything that happened?" She breathed a sigh of relief. He was normal again.

"N-not really." She lightly scratched her forearm, looking around the room nervously. The dream had really gotten to her. "How long was I out?" He reached over, grabbing a cup of tea from the bed stand, and handed it to her. It was still warm.

"Only a day this time. You have caused a stir in the castle, Miko." She reluctantly moved the cup to her lap and looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" She only remembered waiting in the room with Kinu, and now she was in bed. He got up to sit in the chair that had been moved beside her bed.

"You were sleep walking. You managed your way past Kinu, and into the battle." She was shocked. Why didn't she remember something like that? "You were surrounded by a ball of energy, and created a blast that wiped out the enemy forces. Then you passed out." She couldn't wrap her head around this. Why did she keep passing out? She felt really embarrassed.

"Is Kinu alright?" Sesshomaru nodded.

"She will be completely recovered in a few days." Kagome felt a stab of guilt in her heart. She had hurt the only friend she had made in the castle, and she didn't even realize it. She looked down at the cup in her hands, swirling the liquid around slowly.

"Are you alright?" She peaked up at him nervously, and he blinked slowly at her.

"I am fine, Miko." She nodded, and set her tea down, scooting to the edge of the bed. Their knees touched at the proximity. He made no effort to move.

"I'm glad. I..." She picked at the fringe that bordered her blanket. "I was worried when you left for battle." She was nervous, even more so after that weird dream. He probably had no interest in her worries.

"Hn. It was nothing more than a skirmish. I barely got a scratch in before you came along. It was quite impressive." Her face reddened once more and she smiled. This was the first time he had given her any sort of compliment.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." He leaned forward, touching her face gently. Her smile faded, and her dream resurfaced. She could feel her heart in her throat.

"You change colors quite easily, miko." She tried to speak, but could not. She could only gaze at those eyes of his that expressed so much, but she could not understand what. She wanted to ask him what was on his mind, what he dreamed about, but she could not fathom what his answer would be. So she remained silent. He got up, looking down at her for a few moments. "I have much to do, Kagome. Rest, and I will send the old miko in to check your health."

Her heart skipped. He had said her name. He had enough respect for her to call her by her name. She watched him leave, and waited until he slid the door shut behind him, before turning to her pillow and shoving her face into it. She was so... so full of emotions. She could hardly contain it. The most prominent feeling of all caused a whole mess of confusion; she believed that she had just fallen for the Lord of the West.

AN: I thought I'd give you guys a bit of steamy citrus before a bit of a break for the work-week! I hope you all enjoyed it. ;)


	12. Unleashed

**Chapter 11**

Unleashed

The urge to strangle the demons in front of him was strong, but he kept a blank face and kept his demonic energy retained. He sat at the head of the large oval table, surrounded by his council. To his left, his financial adviser, Takashi; a bear demon with large side burns, and massive hands. Beside him, the public relations manger, Susumu; a white fox, with a lithe frame, and mischievous orange eyes.

To his right sat Hiroto, picking at his talons, exuding boredom. He occasionally gave a glance to Sesshomaru, nearly pleading for this long meeting to conclude. Lastly, beside Hiroto, sat Masaru, the dungeon keeper. He was a crotchety old badger, with a bent spine, and trailing, white and black hair; one of his father's previous advisers.

"She needs to leave. She is much too dangerous." The old man grumbled. Hiroto sighed, leaning forward on the table.

"I rather like the little miko. You should have seen it! All the enemies gone in an instant... poof!" Hiroto touched his fingers together and expanded them like an explosion. Sesshomaru found it hard to believe his friend was 100 years older. Masaru rolled his eyes.

"You're much too young to understand why that is a _bad_ thing." Hiroto smirked at the old man.

"I'd much rather be young and adaptable, than old and stuck in the past, Masaru." The old badger grumbled, about to hurl another string of insults at the hawk before Susumu chimed in with a mellow voice.

"My Lord, perhaps the small trinket you mentioned before will help us control the girl's powers for our own use. How does it work?" Sesshomaru was thankful at least one level headed demon was on his council. He held up the glimmering necklace, it contained several small purple beads, growing from the size of a pea to slightly larger than his fingertips. At even intervals, small fangs decorated the necklace, at the center of the necklace hung a crescent moon.

"This will control her powers, much like it has for my idiotic halfing of a brother. However, she will be completely under my control when I speak the incantation." His council stared at him warily, carefully sidestepping the mention of his half-brother. Takashi cleared his throat.

"I do not mean to question your judgment, Lord Sesshomaru, but won't many of the demons in our court believe this to be a mating gift? Why should a human wear the emblem of the west?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, putting the beads of subjugation back into the folds of his haori.

"If anyone has any concerns about the girl and her place, they will answer to me. Understood?" Takashi, despite being much larger than Sesshomaru, blanched and gave a quick nod.

"I meant no harm, my lord." Sesshomaru turned to sweep his gaze over his council members. Masaru scoffed, and rolled his eyes. "And, if she manages to break through this... jewelry?"

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed once more, he could feel a headache coming on. "What do you suggest, Masaru?"

The old man rubbed his bearded chin slowly, a small smirk on his face. "If she manages to break through the beads, I will see to her death." Sesshomaru growled, cracking the arm rests of his chair.

"No."

Masaru's smirk widened. "Why, _Lord_ Sesshomaru, you don't actually have feelings for this human, do you?" Sesshomaru's beast was at the front of his mind, ready to be unleashed. He held it back, but released the demonic energy to fill the room. All but Masaru leaned back in their chairs, suppressed by the overwhelming aura. "Much like your father."

The rest of the council made small gasps at the mention of the previous lord, and sunk even further into their chairs. Aside from his brother, they knew any mention of Lord Taisho was a death wish. Sesshomaru's eyes tinged with red.

" _If_ my power is not enough to contain the Miko, I will place her back where I have found her. If any harm that comes to her, you will pay with your life. This meeting is over." Sesshomaru stood completely, moving to the wide double doors of the large conference room. Stopping when he heard Masaru chuckled behind him.

"As you wish, _my lord_." Sesshomaru growled and moved through the doors, nearly splintering them as he slammed them shut. That insubordinate old fool. He dare doubt his strength? He doubt his ability to control a mere _human_! How dare he mention his _father_. It was ridiculous, it was bordering treason. He made his way to his study, attempting to control his anger.

Masaru had threatened to kill her, and he had lost control. He growled at his weakness. Was Masaru right? Did he have feelings for this girl? He sat on the couch by the fireplace, covering his face with his hands, digging his nails deep into his scalp. The pain brought him back from the anger. He was no better than his father. His father who left him as a young pup for the sake of a human. He grabbed an old vase, which rested on the side table beside him, shattering it against the wall. It did little to soothe him.

He would not stoop to his father's level. He would resist these ridiculous _feelings_. Feelings only got in the way, only made him weaker. He took in a deep breath, and leaned back. He would protect her until they defeated Naraku, and then he would remove her from his life. She was a means to an end. She would not disrupt his life by hypnotizing him.

He would ignore the delicious way she smelled. The black silk of her hair, the glistening pink lips that parted when she was flustered. He would forget the way she said his name that night, forget her chameleon grey eyes. Forget her heart that raced when he was near. He would use her, and forget her. All of her. He stared blankly at the ceiling, as his beast called him a fool.

-K-

Kagome was wandering the halls of the castle, after Kaede gave her a clean bill of health. She was humming once again, admiring the beautiful artwork that was etched into every last inch of the castle. Even the wall trimmings were delicately carved. Her attention was ripped from the beauty, when she heard shouting.

"Oh, not again..." She grumbled, she always managed to find a way into trouble. She saw a white haired demon slide into the hallway she was in. Her eyes widened. He looked so much like Sesshomaru. The demon in front of her had pointed white ears, and was wearing a bright red outfit. Odd for someone in the castle, most wore subtle colors.

"Where the fuck is that fucker!?" Her face drooped. He wasn't very elegant with his words, maybe he had no relation to Sesshomaru at all. He was running towards her, and she pressed herself against the wall. "Hey, wench! Where the fuck is my brother!?" He moved in front of her, pressing a clawed hand against the wall. His eyes, which were narrowed at her suspiciously, were the same gold as Sesshomaru's.

"Who's your brother?" She asked, not wanting to make a simple mistake which could cost her life. His face fell in disbelief before howling with laughter. She crossed her arms, glaring at him. "What's so funny!" He held his gut, attempting to... poorly control his laughter.

"Let's see, little girl." Her anger jumped a few notches. "He's about this high," He held his hand about two feet above her head, "He's about as cuddly as an icicle, and rules the western lands."

"So you are Sesshomaru's brother!" He gave her a weird look, moving in closer to examine her.

"Are you one of his concubines?" He sniffed her and her face grew hot. She slapped him across the face, but he barely flinched. Growling he grabbed her wrist. "The fuck was that for, wench!" She felt the sting of his claws prick her hand but she was blinded by anger.

"You are the most insufferable demon I have ever met, and I've only known you for all of thirty seconds! I am not a concubine, and I never will be!" She felt the urge to slap him with her other hand, but thought better of it.

"Oh yeah, then why is his scent all over you!" She flushed and stammered a little.

"W-what? That's not true!" She couldn't help but replaying her dream, and last night when he called her by her name. The man, if you could even call him that, smirked at her.

"The nose doesn't lie, girlie. You're covered in his scent, and you _like_ it." She could barely contain her embarrassment. Her knee jerked as a reaction, right into his groin. He fell over, the wind wheezing out of him. "Y-you bitch!" She made a run for it, not fully knowing where she was going. She heard several steps behind her before she plummeted into the ground, a heavy weight on her back. She felt the skin on her hands and knees scrape open against the shined wooden floor.

"It's not my fault you're just another whore." She was flipped over, and glared at the filthy mouthed jerk in front of her. She was pinned, and released her powers into his hands with a quick burst. "Fuck!" She kicked him over, making sure to fill her feet with a blast of energy. He flew back. They both sat up and glared at each other.

"I am not a whore, and you will remember that you, you idiot!" He was rubbing his hands together, soothing the burns before his ears flattened against his head and he looked up behind her. Curious, she looked up, blinking at Sesshomaru. He did not seem happy, in fact, he was down right enraged. "...Hi." She whispered, and he only glared at her. She did her best to look as small as possible.

"Listen, Sesshomaru, I didn't mean anything, she just-" Before the red-clad demon could finish his sentence, his wind pipe was being crushed by Sesshomaru's hands. Kagome felt badly, despite him being such a rude jerk.

"Inuyasha, I told you if you could not behave like a _normal_ demon, to not return to this castle." His name was Inuyasha? Her eyes widened.

"Wait! Inuyasha? Like Inuyasha's forest?" Inuyasha looked at her with a curious glare, and Sesshomaru turned to look at her with red eyes.

"Stay out of this, _girl_." She felt a little pang in her heart. What happened to calling her Kagome? She ignored the throbbing of her heart, and moved towards the two brothers.

"You are no better than your brother, _Sesshomaru_." He might not use her name, but she would use his. "Both of you assuming to be so much better because of your royal demon heritage!" She glared at them, and Sesshomaru dropped his brother who gasped for air, before walking slowly to her.

"I am tired of your defiance, Miko. You act like you belong here, but you don't." Her heart tore a little. He really didn't want her here. He reached into his haori, pulling out a necklace. "I was going to give this to you in private, but I think now is more than perfect." She backed up, but he had already cornered her, and placed the weighted beads around her.

"Since you can't even control your own energy, like the pathetic human that you are, I will help you control it, _Kagome_." Her eyes welled with tears, and she grabbed the beads, trying to tear them from her neck, but they only shocked her violently. She cried out with pain, both physical and emotional. She tried to shock him with her powers, hitting his chest with all her might but nothing happened.

She looked to her hands, mortified. She willed forth her energy but there was nothing more than a fizzle. Frustrated tears ran down her face, and she tried over and over. Her powers were gone! Her screams pierced the air, as if to call them back to her. She fell to the floor, covering her eyes as she sobbed heavily.

He said he liked her powers, and now he took them from her. Her only gift from her mother. The only thing she had left of her, and they were gone. She looked through blurred eyes at the demon Lord, and with gritted teeth she spat out, " I hate you, you monster!" She got up, running to her room, trying to breathe through her broken heart.

-S-

His heart felt a stab of pain at her words, and his ears rang with her cries. His beast was angry and howling for him to fix the mess he created. It snarled at the back of his mind, and scratched crippling wounds into his mind. Flashes of light burned his eyes, and his head throbbed in pain. His beast was trying to defy him.

"That seemed like a bit much." Inuyasha stated behind him. He turned to glare at him, but could barely see through the crack that distorted his vision.

"Silence, you mutt." He staggered to his room, trying to hide the fact that he was unable to see properly, or even focus on the sounds and smells around him. He laid on the bed, fighting his beast back into it's place. His claws tore through the bedding, and he snarled into the air.

"Submit! I am in control!" He shouted into the air, his beast was nearly to the surface. It growled in his mind, partially speaking through his voice.

' _If you will not comfort our mate, then I will do what needs to be done_.' Sesshomaru was shocked that the beast had called her their mate, and even more shocked that his beast had _spoken_. He could always feel it's intentions, but never before had it spoken to him. Before he could ponder too much on what that would mean, darkness consumed him.


	13. Cracked

**Chapter 12**

Cracked

Inuyasha followed the girl's scent to her room, which he noted was right where Sesshomaru's old ward used to sleep. He heard her crying and smelled her tears even from outside of the room. He shouldn't feel bad for her after she had injured him so much, but he understood what it was like to hear similar things from his brother.

Whereas he had development a thick skin, and a devil may care attitude, he was not always that way. He used to react much like she had just now. He knocked on the door, and her sobbing stopped. "Go away." Her voice cracked with sorrow, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I- uh, I just wanted to say..." He gulped heavily, forcing the words out. "Sorry for earlier." He heard shuffling, and waited until the door cracked open a small amount. He saw one eye peak at him, it was red and swollen with grief. It wasn't his fault, but he wanted to console her.

"Can I come in?" He knew she probably wouldn't want a half-breed like him in her room, but maybe he could help her feel better. He was surprised when she opened the door, and moved back to her messy bed, wrapping herself in the covers. He slid in, making his way to the oddly placed chair beside her bed. He sat down, looking around awkwardly.

"Your necklace. It's the same as the one he put on me." She whispered, clicking the beads around her neck together as she stared at them. He looked down at his nearly identical necklace, minus the moon. Why would his brother do this to her as well?

"Yeah, he put it on me after I lost my sword, and my beast escaped, taking out one of the villages. That's what happens when you're a half-breed." He waited for her to scream at him to get out, or mock his heritage, but she did neither.

"I'm sorry. That must really be awful." His heart fluttered. No one ever empathized with him, but not many people were forced to wear the beads of subjugation either.

"Feh. I'm used to it. It's not like I can't still kick some ass." He crossed his arms, flustered. She smiled an unconvincing smile at him.

"Well, I'm pretty much a sitting duck at this point. He took my powers, now I'm just a weak human... just like he wanted." Her tears returned and he panicked, waving his arms around.

"Woah, woah, woah! Don't cry! That pompous ass doesn't know shit. He was born with a huge stick up his ass!" Kagome laughed softly, and she turned to him with a smile.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." He didn't really know what to say, and she remained silent. He stood up, standing for a while before speaking.

"I hope you feel better, maybe I can train you how to fight." He said with a blush, shoving his arms into his robe's sleeves. She nodded, and wiped her eye with the back of her hand.

"I would like that." She held out her hand to him and he looked at it in confusion. "Truce?" Oh. He had almost forgotten about earlier. He grabbed her hand and gave it a small shake.

"Truce." He let go and move out into the hallway before peaking his head back in. "See ya later, Kagome." She waved, and he shut the door behind him. This girl was a nice change of pace, he decided, and left to find Hiroto about the developments he had found on his trip.

-K-

She was happy Inuyasha had come to visit her, but she was also happy to be alone again. She hugged her bent legs, resting her head on her knees. She couldn't understand why he had taken her power, the only thing she held dear in the world.

The other night, he had complimented her strength, whether she was conscious for it or not. He told her that he was impressed. Why would he do this to her? She once held great respect for him, and even developed feelings. She felt like such a fool. She heard the door open and close and she sighed.

"Please, go away, Inuyasha. I think I need to be alone for a while." She heard a growl and snapped her head up. Great. It was Sesshomaru, his hair covering his face in wild waves. It was unusual, but she was too hurt to care. She glared at him.

"Why are you here! You've already taken everything from me. Go. Away." She was already seething again, her hand shook with adrenaline. He lifted his head, and his fully red eyes gleamed back at her. Her heart dropped into her stomach, and she slowly backed further into the headboard. "S-Sesshomaru?" He moved towards her in an animistic fashion, hunched over, fangs exposed. His markings grew more vibrant on his face, and his tail laid behind him, and not over his shoulder like usual. It swayed like a cat that was waiting to pounce on it's prey.

" _I came to fix this_." Her eyes widened at his voice. It was doubled. His normal voice was overlapped with something deeper, darker, and rough. "F-fix what?" She wanted to throw the covers over her head in a useless attempt to protect herself, but she knew better than to make sudden movements. He made his way onto the foot of her bed, crawling slowly towards her.

" _I have hurt you, my sweet miko_." She gulped, and tried to still her heart. " _I wish to make amends_." He ran his clawed hand along her leg, and she flinched. He frowned, and moved closer to her. " _Don't be shy, I am merely what Sesshomaru desires deep in his subconscious. He won't admit you are our mate, but I am more than willing to_."

"Your mate?" His face was mere inches from her, and she couldn't help but recall her dream once more. This was different though, he was not in control. He grinned wildly, exposing his elongated teeth. " _Yes_." Her heart fluttered as he examined her, running his fingers through her hair. She shivered.

"Don't I have to agree to that? Like with marriage?" She was grateful that Sesshomaru's beast seemed intelligent, but she also felt the wild crackling of his energy. She knew what he could do if she made a wrong move. He chuckled softly, moving his nose to her neck, and inhaling deeply. " _Yes... and no_." She involuntarily tilted her head to the side.

"Please explain..." She whispered, trying to remain calm. She didn't want to find out through his actions. He wrapped his hand around her neck, gently, but dominate. He pulled her head back with her hair, hard enough to sting her scalp, but not enough to seriously injure her. Her breaths became rapid.

" _Demons only have one mate, predetermined by the gods. I can not force you to accept this, but I can mark you to keep away other suitors. The mark will remain until you kill me, or mark me back_." She closed her eyes as he moved towards the place her neck and shoulder met, she felt his hot tongue run along it slowly, teasingly. She whimpered softly.

"P-please, Sesshomaru. Don't do this." He growled into her flesh, moving to her ear.

" _If I do not, they will force you to leave. He will misguidedly push you away. Now, be a good girl and let me mark you, mate."_ She lifted her shaking hand to his arm, rubbing it softly. He paused, and growled. " _What are you doing_?" She opened her eyes to look into his, she ran her hand up his shoulder, and to his face. He flinched away, but she pleaded with him.

"Please, Sesshomaru, I want this to happen because _all_ of you wants it. Not like this." She was still incredibly upset with him, and might never forgive him for sealing her powers and the words he had said, but she had to make this convincing. She tried again to rub his face and he accepted, nuzzling into her hand.

" _He will not understand, Kagome. He will not accept you unless you are marked_." He nipped the palm of her hand softly, it sent a small shock through her arm. As he continued gazing steadily into her eyes, he removed his hand from her neck, and leaned towards her. She looked away, worried he would see the deception in her eyes.

"I will make him understand. Please, just give us a little more time." She looked back into his eyes, knowing the last words she had to say were completely truthful. "I beg of you, Sesshomaru..." He growled and sighed in frustration.

" _I can not refuse you, little miko. I will let him develop his feelings, but you must put in the effort to convince him, or we will do things my way_." She nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. He grabbed her chin. " _Just leave me with one parting gift, mate_." She opened her mouth to ask him what he wanted, but his lips softly danced across hers before she could ask. She couldn't help but melt into the kiss, despite her fear. It was just like her dream, and in some ways, it still wasn't real. She pulled away slightly, but he held her in place with his hand.

She gave up. She wrapped her arms around him, and enjoyed the sensations of his lips and tongue. Her head felt lighter and lighter as her brain filled with endorphins. She was pulled by her leg to slide down onto her back. She ran her hands through his hair, until she felt him freeze. His mouth stopped toying with her and he pulled away, a look of shock in his golden eyes.

-S-

He had regained consciousness to the softest sensation on his lips and hands. It was much different than the splitting headache from before. He gave into the sensation a bit more before his curiosity got the better of him. He opened his eyes to see her beneath him. She sent tingled pulses through his scalp for a few moments before opening her eyes. He pulled his head away from her, unknowing of what to say.

"Y-You're back..." Her eyes glittered with unshed tears, and she hugged him tightly. He didn't know how to respond to her. Back from what? He waited until she pulled away with a glare. This woman was incredibly confusing. "You jerk. All those things you said, and this stupid necklace. Then you come waltzing in trying to _mate_ me!" She pushed him off of her and he moved.

"Try to mate you? I did no such thing." She glared at him, wiping off the saliva on her neck. He averted his eyes from her robes that hung off her shoulder. She promptly fixed it, crossing her arms defensively.

"Your beast did." He looked back at her. She was looking at the floor. His beast was silent, but it sent him a subconscious warning. It would take her as a mate if he did not. He growled angrily. He was to be forced into this situation? Sesshomaru got up and tore his claws through the wall. Kagome released a small gasp.

"I am to mate with you? I have no other option?" He snarled and threw her dresser to the floor. She came towards him, angry once again.

"Stop it! This wont fix what has happened." He had to agree with her but he was enraged. The beast had taken advantage of her and placed him into an impossible situation. If he mated her, he would be dethroned, just like his father. If he didn't, she would be mated with against her will, which caused his blood to boil. "Sesshomaru!" Her voice cut through his anxious mind and she looked at him with sad eyes. He didn't need her pity.

"What, miko!" She flinched, but held her ground.

"Don't treat me like the enemy! I didn't do anything to you. All I asked was to help you defeat Naraku. We will figure this out after we take care of him." She was right. Once they dealt with Naraku, then they could figure this mess out. He collapsed into the chair behind him. What had his life become?

"Speaking of Naraku, how am I supposed to help with this... thing?" She held up the beaded necklace. He sighed, rubbing his face in his hands.

"It will allow your powers to move through, when I allow it." She narrowed her eyes at him, understandably mad. " _Ligo_." He felt her powers surge forward, and heard her laugh in ecstasy, before falling into an angry quiet.

"Why did you do this to me?" She whispered, allowing a small, controlled flame to be released from her hand. She stared at it with blank eyes, he knew he had hurt her deeply. He had taken away her freedom.

"It was the only way to keep you here. After the incident on the battlefield, the council wanted to send you into exile. This was the only solution." She turned away from him, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Can you leave me alone? I want to be by myself..." He heard the crack in her voice, and it cracked something inside of him. He got up, and left her to be alone. When he was on the other side of her door, he heard her crying once again. For the first time in a long time, he felt completely guilty for someone else's pain.


	14. Lotus

Chapter 13

Lotus

Naraku was chuckling to himself over the scene that unfolded before him through a small mirror. Kanna, who was holding the intricate object, seemed unfazed by his laughter. He gave a couple of small coughs before analyzing the new development.

The mutt wanted to mate with Kagome, but he lost her trust by blocking her powers. It seemed his plan was already in action. A few more guiding pushes, and she would be under his control, and the western _lord_ will be destroyed.

He leaned back, picking up the small sake cup, and took a deep sigh of contentment. He would soon be the ruler of all. He would have access to all the mikos, and their precious power. He would have Kagome to rule by his side. She might cause him trouble at first, but all nasty habits can easily be broken.

His flesh split into a menacing grin, and looked to his side where Emi sat. Her eyes were sunken and dull, so unlike the fire that was in her before. He had sucked up most of her remaining life force, and now she was nothing more than one of his puppets.

"Emi, more sake." He held out cup to her, and she shifted her gaze to him, before slowly moving to properly turn and pour him another drink. He watched her movements. Before, she would make flightly movements, as if always aware, waiting for his strike. Now, she was so boring. He growled, and pushed her backwards, watching the sake spill on the floor and seep into her kimono.

She made no effort to defend her honor or pride, she only moved to sit herself back up. He grabbed her by the throat, and while her lungs tried to take deep breaths, the rest of her did not move. Disgusted, he threw her to the ground where she remained. These mikos were no fun after a few years.

"Kanna, leave us." Kanna did not acknowledge that she had heard him, other than the fact that she began to walk away. "And send in Kagura." At least he had the wind mistress to satisfy his urges. Soon enough, Kagome would return, and not only give him the dog's head, but also her powers. The power that would surge through his veins would be more immense than even now.

He cracked his clawed fingers, and began removing his haori when he heard the sliding door open once more. Kagura slid into the room, a look of anger and hatred on her face, and a hint of fear. He smirked, perfect.

-K-

Kagome sat on the edge of the wrap around porch, bare foot, watching the summer rain after her training was postponed. She swung her feet softly, occasionally kicking a little harder to reach out and feel the warm drops land on her skin. She admired the beautiful lotus flowers that bloomed out of the rippling waters in the pond infront of her.

Kagome's mind was reeling, but she was relieved to have her powers back for the most part. They had talked a little more about the necklace after she had calmed down, and Sesshomaru had explained that he only intended on suppressing her powers in certain circumstances; very similar to the other day on the battlefield. She rubbed the tip of her finger along one end of the cresent moon that hung from the beads, thinking of how bright the moon on his forehead was that night while his beast was released. She blushed.

The things he had said, or, his _beast_ had said. While she was afraid he would do something to harm her, apart of her was flattered by his words. She didn't know if she necessarily believed in soulmates, or having one true love, but he sure seemed positive she was his. She shook her head and leaned forward, pressing her hands against the soft wooden floorboards. She was so naive.

He had control over her. He had taken her free will. She lifted her hand to ignite a small blue flame. Her arm tingled and zipped with lightening. What if she had another episode like before? Would she be permanently banned from using her powers? Would she even be allowed the option to go back home instead?

She had barely had time to think of home. She frowned slightly. Her life was so carefree before, the life of an unofficial shrine maiden. She missed her beautiful meadow, she missed reading her grandfather's books. Then she had to go and ask to help. She groaned in frustration, her flame glowing brighter.

"Careful, miko." She jumped slightly, and extinguished her flame, turning to look at the tall demon to her side. He was watching the rain, but his body faced her. She turned away, to watch the rain as well. His presence made her heart race, though she tried to fight it.

She didn't know what to say to him.

Fabric rustled beside her and she felt his warmth radiate from him. She looked over at him. He now sat in a relaxed position, his arms on his legs. He almost seemed unreal, like a marbled statue, perfect and smooth. No blemish or flaw. His impossibly straight hair was like silk, and his long tail that hung tidily over his shoulder looked like a cloud engulfing him. His voice snapped her out of her observations.

"I..." She noticed his jaw tighten and relax. He looked right at her with those intense eyes. She didn't know why they affected her so much, even after all he had done. "This Sesshomaru apologizes." She was confused, and it must have shown on her face because he looked way and continued.

"It seems that I must be close to your side, or my beast begins to rise." He said it as a matter of fact, business as usual, but she could see the struggle in his eyes. He didn't want this, just like her. She remembered the promise she had made to his beast, and realized this was his way of making them bond. He was watching them. She said she would try, and it seemed like the less she tried, the more Sesshomaru suffered for it. She sighed.

Scooting over, she pressed her upper arm against his, and rested her head on his shoulder. She tried to ignore her foggy mind and racing pulse when his head tilted onto hers. She felt his body vibrate with a deep, seemingly content growl.

"Hey, Sesshomaru..."

"Yes, miko?"

"I'm still angry with you."

"Hn."

Even though the circumstances were not in her favor, for once, she felt more content than she had in a while. She closed her eyes, and savored the silence in her mind.

-S-

His mind would not quiet itself. They were arranged in such a way that pleased his beast, it was now quiet. It was becoming more aggressive, more protective. He found it hard to have her out of his sight, even with his trusted friend Hiroto; especially with his popular, male, friend Hiroto.

He had been watching the sparring between Kagome and Hiroto, and she was becoming very capable of defending herself on the field, but his beast had nearly killed Hiroto for pinning her the other day. He logically knew that it was a necessary part of training, but his protective instinct surged through his viens. He resisted the urge to growl with annoyance. Her small sigh brought him back to reality.

He looked down at her, and pressed his nose into her soft black hair, taking a deep breath, as if his body had a mind of it own. His eyes closed, and felt an inner calm. For now, she allowed him to silence his primal mind. She had told him she was still upset with him, which he had expected. He had not expected, however, that she would do these things to satisfy his beast.

He expected her to play no part in this twisted compromise, but she had been true to her word. She made a promise with the devil, and planned on keeping it. It was naive, maybe even foolish, but he admired that about her. He felt her body slowly go slack, and her breathing even out. The girl had fallen asleep.

Unconciously, he slid his tail from his shoulder and around hers, proping her up. He growled in a soothing tone, usually reserved for close pack mates. These actions of his felt unusual, but they happened so effortlessly around her. They would happen before his mind ever had a chance to keep up.

He felt her fingers run through his fur, and he tried to ignore his beast's lewd suggestions and the tingling in his spine. He turned to weave his arms behind her back and knees, lifting her to rest against his chest. He began walking her to her room, unaware of the eye that secretly watched them in the shadows.

AN: Sorry for the late update guys! The holiday season has been a stressful one and caused a bit of writer's block. Thank you so much to all those who have been leaving so many reviews! You guys really motivate the writing process! Hope you guys enjoyed! ^w^


	15. Closer

**Chapter 14**

Closer

The skies were hazed with beautiful reds, purples, and pinks, as the sun began setting into the horizon. The tall trees that surrounded them were cloaked in black by shadows, creating a conflicting ominous feel. Kagome's hands nervously tightened and released her long bow that hung on her shoulder, allowing her nerves to be mildly soothed.

They were headed to a camp of enemy soldiers that had been scouted by Inuyasha weeks ago. He claimed there to be roughly 50 demons, and they were making steady progress towards the castle. Sesshomaru decided it was time to begin testing Kagome's skills.

She was walking by Sesshomaru, who stood between her, and the rest of the group. She was mildly irritated, since she was now very good friends with both Hiroto and Inuyasha, and it seemed Sesshomaru didn't approve.

"So, Inuyasha, do you think we'll find these demon's by sun down?" Kagome peaked her head around Sesshomaru; she noticed he shifted with her movements. Inuyasha scoffed and crossed his arms, giving a sniff of the dusk air.

"I aint smellin' nothin'. Why? Does the weak human want to slow us down with a nap?" He threw a crooked grin her way and she narrowed her eyes. Her limbs were quite sore, but her pride made her straighten her back and walk a little faster.

"I'm fine. Maybe you miscalculated the demon's whereabouts? I bet we could have been there already but made a wrong turn." She heard Hiroto give a hearty laugh, drowning out Inuyasha's growl. Kagome tried her best to keep the corners of her mouth from lifting.

"She does have a point, Inu. You said we'd reach them by sun down." He slapped Inuyasha's back giving him a grin.

"Keh. If miss prissy over here could walk faster, we _would_ have been there already." Kagome bristled with angry, turning to yell at him when she was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"We will make camp here." Kagome grumbled, irritated by the interruption. Although, she was pleased to finally rest for the day. "Inuyasha, go find something to eat." Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru and then her before leaping into the forest. She began to work the tie on her rolled futon, given to her by Kinu before she had left. She was happy she wouldn't have to sleep on the hard ground. Sitting down, she struggled with it for a few moments before Hiroto stepped in to help her with his long talons.

"Kinu doesn't recognize her own strength, eh?" Hiroto gave her a warm smile before handing the unwrapped futon to her. She gave him a matching grin, before hugging the soft bedding.

"It was really nice of her to send me off with it." Hiroto seemed to jump slightly before Sesshomaru walked up beside her, his hakamas brushing against her arm.

"There are springs nearby. If need be, this Shessomaru will escort you after supper." Kagome's face lit up, and she squealed with joy, making quick work of setting up camp. "Hiroto, find some firewood, would you?" Kagome noticed the tension in the air as Hiroto left, but ignored it as her imagination.

Sesshomaru sat beside her, resting his tail on her futon. It was odd, but she was too happy to care. She pulled out a couple sweet smelling tinctures for bathing, smelling each one and sighing with pleasure.

Inuyasha arrived after a while with a large deer slumped around his shoulder. Sesshomaru yanked it from him, before making quick work of the meat.

"Oi, what's the deal, jackass?" Inuyasha was about to get up in Sesshomaru's face, but received a fiery glare, and barred fangs. Kagome was shocked. Usually, he didn't show any emotion, but the past few hours had been filled with a lot of aggression towards Hiroto and Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked over at her with a solemn look on his face. There was another look in his eyes, but she couldn't understand what it was.

"I think I'm going to go wash off. I'll be back when the grub's ready." With that he was gone, leaving Kagome baffled.

"What was that all about?" Kagome watched Sesshomaru's back, waiting for him to answer, but he remained quiet. She moved beside him, pressing her shoulder against his. Maybe his beast was feeling agitated. He released something that was between a sigh and growl. He kept his gaze forward, ripping the flesh of the beast in a violent fashion, nothing like his usual graceful motions. "Are you okay?" A snarl ripped through him, and he pulled away from her.

"Leave me be, woman." Her heart clenched in pain, and she moved back by her futon, hugging her knees to her chest. His behavior was unusual. She looked up to the crescent moon in the sky, and it seemed to taunt her. She would never understand this demon, no matter how close they became.

-S-

Her scent had been calling to him all day. Usually,he could avoid her in the castle on these days, making sure Kinu kept her entertained, but the excursion had come at an inconvenient time. She was at her peak fertility, which happened often, but lasted much shorter than female demons; for that he was thankful.

He could tell the other males in their group unconsciously gravitated towards her, and it drove him to near madness. Hiroto had unknowingly marked her bedding, and Inuyasha was inching towards her during the entire trip. His nerves were worn keeping her from them, and keeping his beast from emerging.

It was giving him a massive headache from the howling, and pacing, and yips, and growls of pleasure, and suggestive whispers. He felt like he was going to lose his mind.

They were walking in silence towards the hot spring, the meal doing nothing to suppress his appetite for something a little more succulent. He glanced over at the forlorn female, her mood soured her smell slightly, and he thought he would be more thankful, and less irritated.

The wet mineral steam reached his nose fully, and before long they had arrived. She gave him a look, telling him to turn around. He obliged, and his thoughts played images of that one morning he had walked into her room without notice. Her supple curves, filled out nicely by the rich meals she had been given during her stay, would not leave his mind. Every fabric rustle, clinking of potion bottles, and eventual splash of her entrance into the spring was painted in his mind.

Without thinking, he turned, to find her submerged, with her back to him as she leaned against the grassy bank. He noticed the back of her neck, exposed to him in between the bits of hair that dangled from the ribbon on top of her head. His mind went hazy.

He began removing his armor, and his shirts, before slipping into the waters. He walked past her, his mind perked at her small gasp. She hissed at him. "What are you doing!" He turned to look at her, and saw her face light up with a red hue. Her rapid heartbeat could be heard even under the water.

"I am still covered in your meal, Miko." He sat across from her, the narrow pool of water left little space between them. She looked away with a scowl, her arms covering her chest. He began nonchalantly cleaning between his claws and arms, trying to ignore her exposed body. He shifted and felt her small foot brush against his and he looked up at her, gazing into her widened eyes with heavy lids. He wanted to feel more.

He slid his hand into the water, finding her knee. He ran his thumb slowly along her skin in slow circles, and he noticed the way she bit her lip. He should not have been doing this, but her response to his touch made him lose touch with his logical mind. He leaned closer to her, moving his fingertips further up her leg, involuntarily growling with pleasure as her breath hitched and released with a high pitched whine.

His face was close to hers, and he watched as her grey sparkling eyes grew heavy with the tracing of his claws on her hip. He could smell her arousal float from the bubbling waters and before he knew it, his free hand was on her cheek, and his lips on hers.

-K-

Her mind was going blank. He was so angry before, and now he was so gently caressing her skin. This was so much different than when his beast was out, and more surreal than her dreams she had about him.

Wrapping her arms around him, she gave into the sweetness of his kiss, forgetting about how odd it actually was for this to be happening. She felt the hand on her hip sway up and down her side and she shivered, groaning softly in her throat.

The kiss became more heated, and soon he was lifting her onto the thick grass, the cool night air raising her flesh in small bumps. The warmth of his tongue against hers melted her mind, his roaming hands and the occasional scrape of his claws made her belly fill with a warm pressure. She ran her hands along his thick chest, enjoying the effortless way they glided with the water droplets that remained on him. A rumbling filled his chest, and she wanted to make him make growl more.

Before she could caress him more, his kisses began trailing down her body, giving her neck, her chest, and stomach attention, before making his way to her center. Shock waves ran through her as his tongue expertly caused her body to arch, and her legs to compulsively rub against his back. She ran her fingers through his silver hair, coming closer to something she had only felt on her own, something much better than she could've imagined. She felt her body tighten more and more the longer he worked her, before she finally cried out her release.

Then he was above her once again, his eyes tinged red, but still shining a molten gold. They stared at each other for what seemed like ages, before she reached out to touch the strips on his cheeks. He leaned into her touch, but kept his eyes on hers.

"Kagome." Her heart skipped. "Are you sure you wish to continue?" She was screaming in her mind. Of course she wanted to continue, her hormones were all urging him to keep up the pleasure. She nodded, trying to pull him to her. He moved in slightly, but then held still just inches away. She was frustrated, and whined to let him know. His eyes closed, as if he were struggling with something before moving his hand to rub his thumb along her lower lip.

"If I continue..." She looked at him eagerly, running her fingers along his muscular shoulders. "I will make you my mate." That made her freeze. Mating was a lifelong commitment, was she really ready for that? She looked away from him for a moment, before looking back at his steady gaze. She did have feelings for him, hell, she loved him, but did he love her? He cared for her well-being, she knew, but was he doing this for love, or to get his demon side under control?

"Do you love me?" The words spilled from her lips, and she wished she could pull them back after she had said them. His face went blank, so different from the warmth that radiated from him just a few moments lifted himself further away from her. His furrowed brow made her body go cold. After about a minute of silence, she moved away from him, getting up to put her clothes back on.

Her eyes burned with tears, and as soon as she was dressed, she ran off. She forced her weak legs to carry her further away from him, not knowing where she was going, not caring. She found a large tree that towered above the rest. She leaned against it, resting her forehead on the rough bark, releasing the sobs that restricted her throat.

She was such an idiot. She kept hurting herself, over and over. She allowed that man to repeatedly infiltrate her heart, and then smash it to bits. She slammed her fists against the tree, ignoring her pain. Her powers flared, but she didn't care. She kept abusing the poor tree, until she was out of energy, tired, weak. She should probably head back to camp, before he came looking for her. She pushed away from the tree, turning around to see a strange demon in front of her. He was covered in what seemed like algae and coral.

One of his beady eyes were covered in a white film, his green hair flared wildly around him, and his fangs glimmered with dripping acid that sizzled the ground below him. A cold shock ran through her. He was in front of her in an instant, lifting his fist above her. Pain seared through her head, and her vision went black.

AN: Wow, didn't expect to make this chapter so steamy, but hey, if that's what my fingers decide to type than who am I to judge?;) Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
